Marry Sunshine
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hinata mulai berpikir apa yang menarik dari dunia selepas kematian ayahnya. Obsesi untuk menjadi penulis makin kandas. Hinata merasa kesepian. Namun pada suatu hari, ia ingat akan galeri ayahnya yang ada di ruang belakang. Sang ayah merupakan pelukis yang kerap mengunjungi daerah-daerah. Ketika Hinata memasukinya, ia menemukan sebuah lukisan yang amat menarik dengan judul Sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Sebuah karya kolaborasi saya dengan Kimono'z,

karya ini telah kami cetak dalam bentuk _fanbook_ maupun _light novel_.

Dipublikasi di dua tempat yaitu ffn (akun saya) dan wattpad (akun Kimono'z).

Nantikan _fanbook_ kami berikutnya ya, akan ada unsur romansa dengan laga di sana ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Chara yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **ft.**_

 **Kimono'z**

 _present_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 1**

Rintik hujan menghempas bumi. Aroma tanah basah menyeruak. Langit di atas sana tampak tak bersahabat.

Gunduk tanah yang masih baru dengan berbagai buket bunga tertata rapi di permukaannya terlihat dari jauh. Warna merah lili mendominasi, menebar aura sendu hingga penghujung tanah persemayaman terakhir itu. Nisan batu berukir sebuah nama menjadi ornamen penghias di atasnya.

Pada satu sisi, seorang gadis terduduk sedih. Air mata tidak henti menganak sungai pada pipi pucatnya, seakan enggan tersamar oleh air hujan. Semburat merah mewarnai nyaris seluruh permukaan wajah. Sepasang netra ametis bulat dalam kungkungan bulu mata yang lebat telah kehilangan pendar cahayanya. Hanya sembab yang tebal dari kelopak matanya tampak menonjol.

Gadis itu tidak peduli, meski deras air hujan berhasil membuat pakaian hitamnya basah kuyup. Pun rambutnya yang terurai panjang, lepek dengan air menetes di tiap ujungnya. Sesekali ia mengusap mata demi menghilangkan rasa perih akibat air hujan yang memasuki rongga mata.

Sekian detik, sekian menit, sekian jam, ia habiskan untuk bermuram durja. Rasanya dunia yang ia pijak benar-benar tak lagi mampu menampungnya. Rasanya apa yang ia miliki saat ini mendadak lenyap tertelan dunia. Orang yang menjadi panutannya, adalah hartanya, adalah kebahagiaannya, semua yang ia punya bagai menghilang dan hidupnya menjadi tak berarti.

Hinata masih ingat, bagaimana dulu ia begitu pendiam ketika masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Bagaimana dulu sang ayah mendekati dan mengajaknya berkenalan hingga membawanya pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana dulu sang ayah sempat kewalahan karena ia sering menangis ketakutan di malam hujan, bagaimana sang ayah selalu dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, termasuk membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah.

Ayahnya bukan orang kaya, tetapi pria itu begitu memanjakannya. Sang ayah selalu menuruti apa yang Hinata ingin.

Lelaki paruh baya berambut putih tersebut bekerja keras sebagai pelukis lepas. Berkeliling daerah demi mendapat objek gambar menarik, kemudian menuangkannya di atas kanvas. Beberapa lukisan buatannya laku terjual dan sisanya yang lain disimpan di rumah sebagai koleksi.

Pemandangan menjadi salah satu objek yang disukainya. Peralatan yang laki-laki itu miliki terbilang sederhana. Kulit lembu yang hampir rusak biasanya dijual murah oleh peternak sekitar. Sang ayah selalu membelinya dan menggunakan itu sebagai kanvas, media untuknya melukis. Biasanya, ia melukis dengan sebatang pensil karbon. Namun untuk pewarnaan, pria itu tidak pernah main-main. Dia memakai bahan-bahan pewarna alami. Tidak seperti cat warna yang biasa digunakan pelukis lain, hasil yang diperoleh dari pewarna alami cenderung lebih tajam. Ini sangat menguntungkan, tentu saja, karena ia tidak perlu membeli, cukup mengumpulkan dari beberapa tanaman di hutan. Ya, meski dibutuhkan waktu yang lama dan kesabaran tinggi guna mendapat pewarna-pewarna tersebut.

Mengingatnya, Hinata jadi tersenyum. Dulu ia selalu membantu sang ayah pergi ke hutan. Sembari menunggunya yang tengah mengumpulkan bahan, Hinata menyiapkan perbekalan makanan mereka dan meletakkannya di atas tikar yang telah digelar.

Ingatan lain Hinata, saat setiap pulang menjual lukisan, sang ayah selalu memberikan sesuatu yang ia mau. Lalu gadis itu menerimanya dengan senyum senang meski dalam hati merasa sedih. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau menjadi beban di bahu ayahnya yang semakin renta. Acap ia melihat gurat usia menghiasi wajah laki-laki paruh baya yang sedianya tampan itu. Hinata tidak tega, tetapi dalam setiap kesempatan ia menyatakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, sang ayah selalu memberi jawaban serupa.

 _"Aku akan lebih menderita jika kamu menolak pemberianku."_

Terdengar memaksa?

Nyatanya apa yang diberikan laki-laki itu adalah sesuatu yang memang Hinata inginkan. Entah dari mana dia mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba suara guntur di penghujung langit menyentak Hinata dan membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Hinata cepat mengusap habis air mata meski itu sia-sia.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan membawa tubuhnya yang lunglai. Ia bentangkan payung yang baru ia pungut. Payung itu kotor dengan tanah. Seperti sebuah kesia-siaan tatkala payung tersebut ia angkat untuk menutup tubuhnya yang sudah basah.

Hinata melangkah berat,

tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Hinata memasuki rumah sederhana bergaya Eropa kuno. Bangunan minimalis dengan material kayu berpelitur yang hampir mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Sebuah jendela persegi menghadap ke sisi depan menghubungkan halaman luar dengan bagian dalam rumah. Serta sebuah pintu cokelat tua yang catnya mulai memudar. Pondasi yang tidak terlalu kokoh, atau mungkin adanya pergeseran lapisan tanah di daerah tersebut membuat rumah tampak sedikit miring. Lantainya dari marmer putih gading yang terlihat bersih.

Kontras dengan kondisi rumah yang demikian, halaman luar rumah itu justru tampak asri. Dengan berbagai tanaman bunga di setiap sisi dan pohon palem kecil di keempat sudutnya. Satu pohon maple kecil tumbuh tepat di sisi pintu masuk rumah. Benar-benar menyejukkan.

Hinata merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan memejamkan mata. Melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih basah, hingga air dari bajunya menetes-netes membasahi lantai dan sofa.

Pikirannya masih menerawang. Memutar kenangan antara dirinya dengan sang ayah. Bagai lukisan yang bergerak-gerak tanpa henti.

Lukisan?

Hinata tersentak.

Ingat akan sesuatu ia berdiri cepat dan setengah berlari menuju bagian belakang rumah. Di bagian paling ujung dari lantai dasar, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan yang selalu digunakan sang ayah untuk bekerja. Melukis. Ya, tentu saja.

Ia menatap pintu kayu yang berhias ukiran sulur tanaman. Tangannya terangkat, jemarinya menelusur pola ukiran tersebut. Rasa pedih kembali merayapi hatinya tatkala ingatan tentang laki-laki tua itu kembali melintas.

Mengempaskan kepedihannya, Hinata mendorong pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk.

Ruangan dengan ukuran hampir 10 meter persegi tertangkap pandangannya. Lantainya dari marmer seperti bagian rumah yang lain. Dinding bercat putih bersih mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, meski nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup banyaknya lukisan yang menggantung. Hinata melangkah menuju ke tengah ruang.

Ia berdecak. Kekaguman mengisi hatinya. Meski bertahun-tahun menghuni rumah ini dan berkali-kali keluar masuk ruangan ini, tak sekali pun ia menyadari bahwa ruangan ini begitu menakjubkan. Hinata meletakkan tangannya ke depan dada dan berjalan ke sisi selatan kemudian melangkah kecil. Matanya mengamati tiap kanvas berlukis indah yang terpajang di dinding.

Tampak olehnya berbagai lukisan dengan objek alam. Senja di istana Buckingham, Bohemian di Praha, suasana malam kanal Petersburg, air terjun di kawasan Taman Nasional Danau Plitvice, pun Monte Rosa, salah satu gunung tertinggi di Eropa. Hinata tersenyum. Bukan semata melihat lukisan indah itu, melainkan, kejeniusan sang ayah yang tak henti membuatnya terpukau. Tidak semua tempat dalam lukisan tersebut pernah ayahnya kunjungi. Tak jarang hanya berbekal cerita dari orang-orang, ia mampu menggambarkan sedemikian rupa hingga lukisan tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya.

Netra Hinata masih bergerak mengamati, berpindah dari satu lukisan ke lukisan selanjutnya, dan pada ujung ruangan, pandangannya menetap.

Sebuah lukisan menyita perhatiannya.

Lukisan yang sekilas tampak biasa saja dan tak ada yang istimewa.

Hinata bergeming. Anehnya binar di matanya terlihat jelas.

Ia begitu terpesona pada lukisan ini dibanding segala keterpakuannya pada lukisan yang lain. Dalam lukisan itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri di atas tebing, seraya tersenyum dengan panorama matahari terbenam di baliknya. Penggambarannya sangat detail. Dia laki-laki yang tinggi, berbadan atletis, dengan warna kulit kecokelatan. Rambutnya kuning berantakan. Dari sisi ini Hinata bisa melihat tiga goresan yang menghiasi pipi laki-laki itu, serta mata yang berwarna biru.

Sungguh, mata itu sanggup membuat dirinya semakin terpana. Ia menatap lama pada permata _azure_ yang berkilat dan cerah laksana langit di musim panas.

"Sunshine?"

Hinata membaca lirih judul lukisan tersebut. Bibirnya menorehkan senyuman manis.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Hinata berjalan cepat. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang terkadang sedikit tertarik senyum saat beberapa orang berpapasan dengannya menyapa. Kadang ia menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan orang-orang, terlebih ketika ia mendengar bisik-bisik mereka yang ia lewati.

Hinata pagi ini tetap berusaha menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah, dan menjelang tengah hari usai ia menyelesaikan semuanya, barulah Hinata bergegas mandi dan siap-siap pergi ke toko di ujung jalan sana guna membeli kertas.

Tak sedetik Hinata izinkan dirinya untuk bersedih. Tak sejenak pun ia izinkan batinnya balik terpuruk. Sang ayah memang telah tiada, tapi Hinata percaya, dari surga sana laki-laki itu sedang mengawasi. Sebab itulah Hinata ingin segera bangkit. Ia tak ingin sang ayah bersedih karena putrinya yang terus menerus meratapi kematiannya.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika bayang-bayang itu masih membekas dan sulit untuk dihapus. Sepanjang perjalanan ke toko hingga kembali ke rumah, pikirannya balik melambung pada kenangan-kenangannya bersama sang ayah dulu. Bahkan ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Bayangan sang ayah yang biasa menyambut dirinya di pintu pun terlintas.

 _"Selamat datang_ _._ _"_

 _"Ayah? Ayah sudah pulang?"_

 _"Hahahaha, begitulah."_

Ayahnya membuka tangan dan keduanya erat berpelukan. Biasa, Hinatalah yang menyambut kedatangan pria itu di pintu masuk. Namun ada kalanya ia harus pergi ke kantor penerbit di kota untuk mengirimkan tulisannya.

 _"Jadi, tulisanmu diterima?"_

Hinata menggeleng. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menutupi ekspresi sendu dari sang ayah. Namu lelaki itu cukup mengerti. Pelan ditariknya dagu putrinya agar ia bisa menatap mata bulat sang putri dengan lebih jelas.

"Hanya masalah waktu, Hinata. Ayah tahu tulisanmu luar biasa dan suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada penerbit yang melihat apa yang aku lihat."

Mengenang hal tersebut, Hinata menitikkan air mata. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

Benar. Suatu saat nanti, apa yang dilakukannya ini pasti berbuah. Bukankah pepatah mengatakan hasil tak akan mengkhianati proses?

Hinata kembali membulatkan tekad. Penuh semangat gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan ke kamar, meletakkan barang belanjanya di atas nakas.

Ia menghela napas sambil mengamati kamar yang terlihat berantakan. Kemarin sepulang dari pemakaman, ia memang tak sempat membereskannya.

" _Huft_ ..."

Terdengar Hinata mendesah kasar. Dengan perasaan terpaksa akhirnya ia membereskan tumpukan baju kotor di sudut ruangan, dilanjut dengan mengemas baju bersih yang baru saja kering dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menulis," teriaknya penuh semangat.

Hinata pun duduk di depan meja. Menghadap sepaket layar monitor berbentuk boks lengkap dengan PC-nya. Memang masih kuno, tetapi ini lumayan membantu.

Jemarinya tampak lihai menyentuh tombol kaku yang menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Tidak masalah. Toh ia biasa menikmati hal ini. Terkadang, justru suara berisik itulah yang seakan menjadi teman sepinya.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Kelopak dengan bulu mata lebat itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris ungu pudar yang terlihat sayu. Selama beberapa saat bergeming kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, pemilik mata itu mengangkat kepala. Meregangkan otot-otot leher dan badan yang terasa kaku.

"Aku ketiduran."

Hinata menguap.

Ditatapnya layar komputer yang masih menampilkan deretan kata membentuk sebuah cerita. Ia membaca ulang dan berulang lagi. Dari awal hingga ke bagian akhir, sebelum kegiatannya terhenti akibat dering telepon di ruang tengah yang terdengar nyaring.

Hinata bergegas keluar. Ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo ..."

"…."

" _Ah_ , apakah tidak bisa dipertimbangkan dulu, Pak?"

"…."

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Gadis itu kecewa. Kesekian kali tulisannya ditolak oleh penerbit. Alasan? Masih sama, cerita yang ia buat terlalu _mainstream_ , cara menulis yang tidak unik, dan tak ada yang spesial dari karya miliknya.

Hinata terduduk di lantai. Rasanya baru sejam tadi ia bersemangat, dan sekarang semangat itu perlahan berguguran. Hinata tak mampu lagi menangis. Ia merasa semakin terkurung dalam sepi. Jika biasanya di saat seperti ini selalu ada sang ayah yang menghibur, kali ini tidak. Ia tak punya lagi tempat mengadu. Kepada siapa ia harus membagi kesedihan?

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri. Gadis itu berlari menyeberangi ruang tengah, terus berlari hingga kakinya berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja sang ayah.

Jujur dia sendiri bingung, mengapa mendadak ia berlari ke tempat ini. Dipenuhi keraguan, gadis itu masuk. Matanya langsung bersirobok dengan sosok laki-laki berambut kuning yang berdiri tegak menantang tebing.

"Sunshine," ujarnya lirih.

Entah apa yang terkandung dalam lukisan itu, hingga Hinata seolah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Matanya berbinar-binar menandakan kekuatan yang terkumpul lagi setelah hancur berantakan beberapa saat lalu. Langkahnya pasti. Langkahnya tegas. Gadis itu mendekati lukisan Sunshine.

Sejenak ia berdiri terdiam dan menit berikutnya tangan ramping miliknya membelai pelan lapisan kanvas tepat di pipi sang laki-laki.

Hinata tersenyum.

Sepertinya lukisan ini memang punya daya magis yang memberinya sebuah semangat dan ide baru untuk menulis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang harus kubawa untuk menemaniku bekerja."

Jadilah Hinata kini kesulitan berjalan sambil membopong lukisan tersebut.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

" _Hahhhh_ ... melelahkan."

Hinata menatap puas. Lukisan itu sekarang berdiri kokoh sejarak dua meter dari meja komputer tempat ia bekerja. Jadi niatnya, saat mengetik nanti, ia bisa terus menatap lukisan itu. Berharap dapat selalu menuai inspirasi dan semangat seperti yang telah didapatkannya beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Marry Sunshine_ ..."

Bibir persiknya mengeja sebuah judul yang akan mengawali karya barunya.

"Sepertinya menarik. Kisah cinta antara manusia dengan ... iblis."

Saat mengucap kata terakhir, iris ametis Hinata menatap sepasang selaput pelangi milik sang laki-laki dalam lukisan.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

 _Ialah Marry. Seorang gadis Eropa berdarah Asia. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Iris matanya keunguan. Parasnya ayu, tingkah polahnya teramat anggun bak putri kerajaan dongeng._

 _Marry tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana. Bangunannya kecil, tetapi gaya tudor membuatnya terlihat mewah. Satu dari sekian rumah yang terletak di Castle Combe, desa kecil nan indah di South West England._

 _Marry hidup seorang diri. Hanya berkawan lima ekor kucing ras Abyssinian yang selalu setia menemani hari-harinya. Berinteraksi dengan tetangga pun sangat tidak mungkin. Jarak antar rumah di perkampungan asri itu sangatlah jauh. Sesekali saja ia berpapasan dengan orang lain, ketika hendak ke pasar untuk menjual hasil rajutan tangannya atau untuk membeli kebutuhan hidup dan bahan baku selama satu bulan._

 _Tak pelak dalam kondisi semacam itu, Marry merasa kesepian. Terkungkung dalam bangunan tua dan tak ada satu pun kerabat ia miliki._

 _Pada suatu malam Marry terduduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya. Gulungan benang rajut dan sebentuk perca tergeletak di bagian tengah ranjang. Wanita itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela. Sebelah telapak tangan ia tumpukan padanya. Mata keunguan nan bulat menatap langit dipenuhi bintang dari balik jendela kamar. Sejenak ia menghela napas. Sorot matanya meredup sesaat kemudian memejam. Marry mengucap permohonan dalam hati, memohon agar Tuhan memberinya seorang teman. Apa_ _pun wujudnya, Marry hanya butuh teman bicara._

 _Selepas mengutarakan pengharapan, Marry membuka mata. Dalam intensinya ia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan merajut. Namun, wanita ayu itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok seseorang tepat di balik jendela. Panik, mata Marry membelalak lebar tatkala menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut kuning cerah dan mata berwarna biru. Marry terkesima, pria itu sangat tampan. Namun, setelah diperhatikan, pria tampan tersebut_ _terlihat_ _menampakkan sepasang taring panjang dan membentangkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam._

 _Ia tersenyum. Senyumnya agak aneh. Lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai seringai. Tatapannya juga memincing. Marry bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya meremang. Pria ini tampak seperti pria nakal._

 _Ketakutan yang menyergapnya membuat Marry pelan-pelan melangkah mundur. Ia bermaksud melarikan diri. Wanita itu melupakan apa yang menjadi pengharapannya beberapa saat lalu._

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Hinata terus menulis cerita. Tangannya seakan tak mengenal kata lelah. Penuh semangat, ia ingin cerita itu segera selesai. Ide yang mendadak bertumpuk setelah ia memindahkan lukisan Sunshine menuntut untuk lekas dituangkan.

Sang gadis benar-benar antusias hingga mengabaikan letihnya. Matanya berbinar di tiap kata dan kalimat baru yang ia rangkai. Terkadang senyum tersemat di bibir tipisnya. Hinata merasa berbeda.

Sampai ia menguap. Sadar akan tubuhnya yang membutuhkan istirahat, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun sebelum itu, Hinata mematikan perangkat komputernya lebih dulu.

Hinata merebahkan tubuh ke ranjang lalu tertidur.

 _Bzzztttt!_

Gadis itu tenggelam dalam mimpi.

 _Bzzzzttt!_

Tanpa menyadari layar monitor komputernya mendadak menyala.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Begitu bangun, bukannya langsung melangkah keluar kamar, ia malah duduk di depan layar komputer kemudian menyalakannya.

Hinata tak peduli ia masih memakai baju tidur, atau rambutnya masih kusut, matanya memerah, dan sebagainya. Mumpung semangat menulis ada, Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengetik cerita.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat serius. Sesekali ia tampak menerawang, mungkin sedang memikirkan adegan dalam cerita, mungkin juga sedang merangkai tema agar menjadi tepat ketika dituliskan. Terkadang lagi ia memandang lukisan Sunshine di depan. Selalu saja bibir itu menoreh senyuman manis setelahnya. Bagi orang lain mungkin ini semacam takhayul, tapi nyatanya, lukisan itu benar-benar memiliki efek magis.

Hinata terus mengetik. Rasa asyik sampai ia lupa waktu, hingga semburat jingga di ufuk langit menerobos masuk jendela kamarnya.

" _Oh_ , sudah sore."

Perutnya berbunyi. Ia memandangi perut yang berbalut piyama dari kain satin.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa makan." Perlahan Hinata mengelus perutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Membuka pintu lemari pendingin, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Astaga. Tidak ada apa pun di sana.

Hinata lupa jika bahan-bahan makanan sudah habis.

"Aduh, mana aku malas harus berjalan jauh ke pasar." Pikirannya ingat akan seseorang, " _Ah_ , aku tahu,"

Hinata menuju ruang tengah. Hanya dengan telepon rumah ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon, lalu memencet tombol nomor yang ia tuju. Kening gadis itu berkerut, tak ada bunyi apa pun yang terdengar dari pesawat telepon seperti biasanya. Ia memandang gagang dan badan telepon bergantian. Mencobanya lagi dan ternyata masih tetap sama.

Hinata mendesah. Ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon dengan rasa kesal.

" _Tsk!_ Teleponnya malah rusak."

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Untung kau datang tepat waktu, Hinata. Hari ini kedaiku laris sekali. Lihat saja roti yang tersisa 3 potong ini."

" _Hehehe_ , iya Paman."

Hinata tersenyum mensyukuri keberuntungannya.

Satu yang ia ingat ketika membutuhkan makanan dan cepat, ialah satu-satunya _boulangerie_ di Clovely. Toko roti ala Perancis ini milik lelaki berambut oranye keturunan Jepang yang sekolah di Paris, kemudian pindah ke Britania.

Saking larisnya, toko roti ini sudah tutup sebelum jam 6 sore.

Menu yang terkenal adalah _croissant_. Roti berbentuk bulan sabit tanpa isi, sedang yang paling Hinata suka ialah _la baguette_. Roti panjang di mana tekstur luarnya sangat keras, tetapi isi bagian dalam amatlah lembut.

Hinata merapikan _sweater_ nya. Dingin. Mata opalnya melirik senja yang tampak akan segera tenggelam.

"Paman, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Lelaki yang sebenarnya hanya terpaut 10 tahun darinya itu mengangguk.

Hinata lantas berjalan cepat. Tidak semua jalanan di desa ini diberi fasilitas penerangan.

Ada yang aneh setiba ia kembali ke rumah. Dari depan, Hinata melihat jendela kamarnya yang tak pernah terbuka, tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan cepat Hinata mengeluarkan kunci dari saku bajunya kemudian membuka pintu.

Iris pucatnya membulat. Ia tercengang. Pintu tersebut harusnya terkunci, dan ini tidak.

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup, tangannya perlahan memutar kenop pintu. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa takut. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang masuk rumahnya. Padahal selama ini, desa Clovely cukup aman. Maklum, penduduk desa kecil itu bukan orang-orang kaya. Mereka hanya orang biasa yang hidup seadanya dari bercocok tanam dan beternak.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Perasaan Hinata campur aduk. Antara takut, resah, juga khawatir. Sambil merapal doa dalam hati, Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Kakinya berjalan jinjit, berusaha seminimal mungkin menimbulkan suara. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan pada dinding yang kiranya tak bisa terlihat dari ruang tengah.

Dengan rasa campur aduk, resah, khawatir, Hinata beranikan diri masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menghampiri meja tamu dan mengambil vas bunga berukuran sedang di atasnya. Benda dari material keramik itu ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

Hinata menyeberangi ruang tengah. Tak ada siapa pun. Lalu ia memeriksa dapur sampai membuka pintu lemari pendingin, dan tak menemukan seorang pun. Gadis itu melewati dapur ke ruang lukis, membuka pintunya dan memeriksa tiap inci ruang itu. Masih nihil. Hingga ruang paling belakang pun ia hampiri, tapi tiada satu sosok ia temukan.

"Sekarang tersisa lantai atas."

Hanya ada dua ruangan di sana. Satu adalah kamarnya sendiri, dan yang kedua adalah kamar sang ayah.

Hinata menaiki tangga. Pelan dan lambat. Ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa maling memasuki rumah ini? Dari luar saja kentara bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah tua yang telah lapuk dan butuh perbaikan. Jadi tak mungkin jika ada barang berharga.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam, berlari ke arah jendela. Jendela yang terbuka itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa pencurinya sudah kabur. Namun pikirannya tidak terempas begitu saja. Tak ada tali atau apa pun yang bisa membantu si pencuri melarikan diri. Sedangkan melompat rasanya tidak mungkin. Meski ini hanya lantai dua, tetapi ketinggiannya bukanlah jarak yang aman bagi seseorang yang melompat tanpa menimbulkan luka memar.

Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak lalu berbalik. Meletakkan vas bunga yang ia bawa di atas meja rias.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu, dari pantulan cermin ia mendapati sosok pria berpostur tinggi tegap tengah menyeringai menatap ke arahnya.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Pria itu sangat tampan, terlebih dengan setelan tuksedo yang ia kenakan dan dasi kupu-kupu tersemat di bagian kerah. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terpotong tipis. Kulit wajahnya kecokelatan dengan tiga goresan menghiasi masing-masing pipi. Rahangnya tegas, kontras dengan seringai yang ia semat, semakin membuat pria itu terlihat rupawan. Dan satu hal yang paling menarik atensi Hinata adalah mata biru bak permata _azure_ yang menatapnya nakal.

Nakal?

Sadar akan hal itu, Hinata berbalik cepat. Ia berniat lari sebelum pria tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya. Namun matanya membulat seiring langkah si pria berjalan elegan menghampirinya. Dari sisi ini Hinata bisa melihat jelas bentangan sayap lebar nan kokoh yang muncul di balik punggung pria itu.

Hinata ketakutan. Ia panik. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan meja rias. Benda apa pun yang ada di sana ia raih, ia lempar sekuat tenaga pada pria itu. Namun setiap benda yang ia lempar, entah mengapa tak pernah menyentuh sasaran. Tembus begitu saja melewati tubuh sang pria, membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan, terlebih pria tersebut kian melebarkan seringainya.

Dia berjalan semakin dekat. Jaraknya dengan Hinata menipis. Jangan lupakan langkah yang seolah menertawakan ketakutan dan kekonyolan Hinata.

Saat jarak hanya bersisa setengah meter darinya yang tersudut di dinding, pria itu menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia berontak. Namun sayang, terlalu keras menarik tangan, ia malah terpeleset dan jatuh. Kepalanya terbentur tepi meja rias.

Hinata pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Sebuah karya kolaborasi saya dengan Kimono'z,

karya ini telah kami cetak dalam bentuk _fanbook_ maupun _light novel_.

Dipublikasi di dua tempat yaitu ffn (akun saya) dan wattpad (akun Kimono'z).

Nantikan _fanbook_ kami berikutnya ya, akan ada unsur romansa dengan laga di sana ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Chara yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **ft.**_

 **Kimono'z**

 _present_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 2**

Matanya mengerjap. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna putih gading dari atap kamar. Dengan kepala yang masih terasa sakit, Hinata bangun, lalu duduk. Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi. Perkara yang membuatnya tak sadar kan diri, dan tiba-tiba berada di atas ranjang.

 _Ah!_ Laki-laki itu.

Hinata panik. Ia menoleh ke samping dan ...

" _Kyaaa_ ...," teriaknya.

Pria yang baru saja ia cari ternyata ada di sampingnya. Tersenyum padanya. Atau lebih tepat menyeringai.

Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Perlahan ia menggeser posisi tubuhnya, bergerak mundur dan menjauh.

"K-kau siapa?!"

Hinata semakin menarik tubuhnya untuk mundur. Akan tetapi pria itu justru naik ke atas ranjang, membuatnya terpaksa merebahkan tubuh karena pria tersebut kini merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Kian dekat hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku adalah iblis." Pria itu berucap. "Iblis baik hati yang akan menemanimu dalam sepi dan ...,"

Netra Hinata membulat. Ia tahu benar kalimat ini. Kalimat yang ia buat sebagai dialog pertama antara Marry dan Sunshine.

" ... menyayangimu."

Napas Hinata semakin tercekat di tenggorokan kala mendengar si pria memperkenalkan namanya.

"Sunshine."

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Hinata."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Tatapannya mengarah pada Sunshine yang kini tengah memainkan sendok sayur di sela jemarinya. Seringai yang berbeda menghiasi bibir tipis pria itu. Tidak seperti saat pertama bertemu, kali ini, seringainya lebih mirip anak kecil yang nakal.

Hinata menyusuri tubuh Sunshine dengan pandangan matanya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut kuning menantang gravitasi, mata biru sejernih lautan, bibir tipis, goresan di pipi, hingga sayap hitam di belakang punggung dan tanduk di atas kepalanya. Semua objek itu benar-benar penggambaran nyata dari tokoh dalam novelnya, Sunshine.

Hinata pusing tujuh keliling. Bukan hanya ciri fisik, apa yang dilakukan pria itu juga mirip dengan yang ia tuliskan dalam novel.

Hinata mencubit pipinya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini mimpi.

" _Akh_ ...," batinnya menjerit, sakit.

"Sunshine, bisa kembalikan sendok itu?"

Pria itu menyeringai lebar. Ia melayang sejarak setengah meter dari lantai. Menatap nakal sambil berputar-putar pelan. Intensi yang kentara sekali untuk membuat Hinata kesal.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa pula aku membuat adegan yang seperti ini? Aku pikir bisa mengakrabkan hubungan mereka. _Akh_... ternyata efeknya justru mengesalkan."

Hinata memijit pelipis yang sakit. Kepalanya mendadak pening dengan tingkah laku pria itu. "Sunshine, ayolah kembalikan. Aku butuh sendok itu untuk mengaduk sayur. Ayolah, aku sudah lapar."

Dan Hinata bukan Marry yang selalu sabar. Ada kalanya semua berbatas. Hinata membelalakkan mata saat melihat Sunshine terbang menjauh. Ia mengejarnya.

"Sunshine!"

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Seharian ini Hinata habiskan untuk memasak. Seharusnya tidak butuh waktu lama, tapi hari ini berbeda. Semua karena Sunshine, semua karena pria itu. Pria yang selalu berulah dan menggodanya selama kegiatan memasak.

Gadis itu kelelahan. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di ruang makan. Kepalanya bersandar pada tepi meja. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Mendadak, ia terbangun dan bersin. Bukan tanpa sebab, Sunshine menggelitiki hidung mungilnya menggunakan ujung kemoceng. Jadi saja Hinata merasa geli meskipun tengah tertidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata kembali bersin. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Sunshine. Sialnya, pria itu malah menjulurkan lidah dan berlari menghindarinya. Terulanglah adegan kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dengan pria itu seperti beberapa jam lalu.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Agaknya kini Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu. Setiap bangun pagi, yang selalu ada di samping ranjangnya adalah dia. Memandang dan menggoda dengan tatapan nakal.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Dengan cepat ia menggosok-gosok kedua mata dan sudut bibirnya. Berniat menghilangkan semua pertanda bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur. Bahkan rambut yang kusut, ia sisir dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Se-selamat pagi," gugupnya lirih.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pria itu mengikuti dari belakang. Berjalan tenang dengan raut muka tak bersalah. Hinata menoleh, menatap curiga, tapi Sunshine malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik, kembali berjalan. Rasanya ia memang mendengar langkah Sunshine, maka dari itu ia kembali menoleh. Lagi dan lagi pria itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bibirnya mengerucut dan bersiul-siul. Hinata memincingkan mata. Jarak antara dia dengan pria itu masih tetap sama. Artinya Sunshine memang mengekorinya.

Gadis itu mendesah kesal. Ia membalikkan badan dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sunshine?!" Ia memanggil lantang.

" _Hm_?"

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengikutimu."

Mata Hinata semakin memincing. Namun yang didapatnya adalah tatapan tanpa dosa Sunshine. Pria itu benar-benar pandai mengubah mimik muka. Kadang ia bisa menyeringai nakal, menatap menggoda, atau bahkan seperti saat ini membuat Hinata melunak.

"Lalu mengapa kau berada di belakangku?" Hinata bertanya lembut.

" _Huh_? Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bukan tidak boleh, tapi Sunshine, aku akan mandi. Jadi kau tunggu saja di sana ya." Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kursi meja rias.

"Aku mau menemanimu di dalam." Suara Sunshine mendadak serak saat mengatakan itu, netra birunya mengerling nakal, raut mukanya pun berubah menggoda. _Ugh_ , sial!

Hinata salah tingkah tapi dengan cepat menguasai diri. Ia meraih handuk yang menggantung di bahu dan mengibas-ibaskannya ke arah Sunshine.

"Mesum!"

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Selesai mandi, Hinata segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian. Tentu saja setelah ia memastikan bahwa Sunshine tidak berada di kamarnya.

Hari ini ia mengenakan gaun hijau pastel yang terbuat dari katun Cina. Gaun itu sepanjang lutut, bagian atas tanpa lengan, dan menempel anggun pada tubuhnya. Gaun itu pemberian sang ayah di hari ulangtahunnya setahun lalu. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan rambut indigo yang terurai jatuh. Tampak anggun dan menawan.

Namun sayang, bukan seperti itu gaya Hinata. Ia mengambil _sweater_ rajut dengan warna hijau gelap dari lemari lantas memakainya. Pakaian itu agak kebesaran. Tapi Hinata tak acuh.

"Hinata?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati Sunshine sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar pada salah satu sisinya.

"Aku mau ke pasar. Kau mau ikut?"

Sunshine bak anak kecil yang mendapat tawaran permen, mengangguk antusias. Pria itu melayang rendah dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ayo!"

Hinata pun tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Perbincangan ringan menemani sepanjang jalan, mengatasi kecanggungan Hinata.

Dalam suasana seperti ini, terkadang tingkah Sunshine terlihat seperti pria normal. Menanggapi dengan serius jika ia sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang serius, dan menanggapinya dengan candaan ketika ia tengah bergurau. Terkadang pula sifat kekanakan Sunshine muncul. Seperti saat ini.

"Sunshine, jangan menarik-narik rambutku!"

" _Hm_? Aku tidak menariknya."

"Itu kau menarik rambutku."

"Aku hanya menyentuhnya. Rambutmu indah sekali."

Hinata terpaku sejenak, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada sensasi asing yang ia rasakan. Lalu, hangat menjalar pada kedua belah pipinya. Ya, ia tengah merona.

"Terimakasih," jawabnya lirih.

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya seraya menarik napas dalam dan mengembusnya perlahan. Berusaha menetralkan detak nadinya yang sudah tak keruan. Ia tak menyadari sepasang iris biru kini menatapnya nakal dengan seringai mencurigakan.

 _Set!_

" _Awww_ ..."

Hinata berteriak kala merasakan tarikan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bukan sebab kesakitan, melainkan ia terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Sunshine di tengah jalan dan tatapan orang lain kepadanya.

"Sunshine!"

Netranya menajam, memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pria itu. Sunshine kembali memasang tampang polos.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menarik rambutku!"

"Aku tidak menariknya Hinata, aku hanya menyentuhnya."

Merasa kesal karena dipermainkan, Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan Sunshine dan meletakkannya di sisi tubuh kekar pria itu.

"Jangan main-main!"

Hinata menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan cepat agar terhindar dari keusilan Sunshine. Beberapa langkah, memang lelaki itu tak lagi menarik rambutnya. Namun sekarang ia justru melayang-layang rendah mengelilingi Hinata sambil sesekali mengusili orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Hinata merasa gemas. Ingin rasanya meneriaki Sunshine dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

Jujur, ia malah heran, mengapa orang-orang seolah tidak peduli pada kelakuan kekanakan Sunshine. Bukan sekali ini saja, setiap saat ia berjalan bersama pria itu, Sunshine selalu bertingkah konyol. Dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak acuh. Padahal, tidak jarang Sunshine mengusili orang-orang tersebut, seperti saat ini.

Tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan hal itu, Hinata memilih mengabaikannya.

" _Oh_ , mungkin mereka terlalu cuek dan malas meladeni pria yang seperti bocah ini," gumamnya melirik Sunshine.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Lobak, sawi, rebung ...,"

Hinata membaca daftar belanja dan mencocokkannya dengan barang-barang yang ada di warung pedagang di hadapannya.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke sekitar, mencari keberadaan Sunshine. Namun ternyata pria tersebut telah menghilang.

" _Oh_ , mungkin dia lelah dan pulang terlebih dulu."

Hinata mengamati sekitar. Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pedagang tinta warna alami. Matanya berbinar cerah. Pedagang itu adalah pedagang langganan sang ayah dulu, ketika ayahnya kesulitan mendapat bahan baku tinta warna.

"Paman!"

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh.

" _Ah_ , Hinata. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Paman Ibiki sendiri bagaimana?"

Pria dengan wajah menyeramkan tersebut tersenyum. Ia menilik ke balik punggung Hinata dan terlihat mencari-cari. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman pun kebingungan.

"Paman, ada apa?"

"Mana ayahmu? Tidak biasanya dia menyuruhmu ke pasar sendirian untuk membeli pewarna."

Hinata tercengang. Memang kematian sang ayah terbilang mendadak. Jadi tidak banyak orang mendengar berita kematiannya. Apalagi, orang-orang yang memang tinggal jauh dari distrik Torridge. Ibiki merasa heran karena Hinata hanya diam dan menunjukkan raut sedih. Seakan pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan yang tabu untuk diucap. Pelan pria itu menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap mata Ibiki. Netranya meredup. Entah mengapa ia belum bisa sepenuhnya beranjak dari bayang-bayang sang ayah.

"Ayah meninggal dua bulan lalu, Paman."

Sudah Hinata duga sebelumnya. Perkataannya menuai kekagetan luar biasa dari pria kekar itu.

"Benarkah? Apa ayahmu sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun ke pipinya. Membuat Ibiki merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya. Pria itu kembali mengusap bahu Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu, setiap makhluk bernyawa pasti akan mati, tak terkecuali ayahmu. Atau bahkan kau sendiri."

Hinata terisak.

"Yang pasti kau tidak boleh terus menerus terpuruk. Kau tahu, orang yang meninggal tidak akan lenyap. Dia hidup dalam ingatanmu. Namun jika kau terus seperti ini, ayahmu yang melihat pasti kecewa, Hinata. Aku mengenal ayahmu dengan baik. Dia begitu sayang padamu, dia begitu percaya bahwa kau bisa diandalkan. Dia tak pernah sekali pun berburuk sangka padamu. Kau adalah harapannya. Jangan biarkan semua harapan ayahmu hancur karena kau tidak mau bangkit dari kesedihan."

Rentetan kata nasihat terdengar tegas di telinga Hinata. Ia sadar, apa yang dikatakan Ibiki benar adanya. Ia juga tidak mau terus-terusan terjebak dalam kerisauan yang muncul dari hatinya sendiri.

Hinata mengusap pipinya dengan cepat, menghapus air mata yang bersarang di sana. Kemudian bibir mungilnya menyemat senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Paman telah membuatku sadar. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah, aku berjanji."

Ibiki pun turut tersenyum.

"Ya, baguslah. Sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan pulang, Paman. Paman tidak ingin mampir? Aku akan membuat kare yang enak untukmu."

Ibiki tertawa seraya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

"Lain kali saja. Aku harus menghabiskan dagangan ini sebelum matahari terbenam."

Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tas belanjanya. Namun tas itu menghilang. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi, matanya menatap ke sisi kanan tempat ia meletakkan tas tersebut terakhir kali, sebelum menyapa Ibiki.

"Astaga!" Hinata berteriak. Ibiki yang mendengarnya ikut terkejut.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak . Benar, tas belanja yang baru ia letakkan di samping tempatnya berdiri mendadak lenyap. Celingak celinguk gadis itu mencari.

"Tasku, Paman. Tasku hilang."

Ibiki pun ikut membantu Hinata mencari tas tersebut tetapi tidak ada di mana pun. Hinata bahkan kembali menyusuri perjalanannya memasuki pasar, dan tas itu masih tidak ditemukan. Hinata semakin panik. Bukan karena tas itu sendiri, tetapi karena di dalam tas tersebut ada dompet, dan semua uang terakhir yang ia miliki ada di dalam sana.

"Coba kau cari di rumah, Hinata. Mungkin tertinggal?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak mungkin, Paman. Aku yakin tadi membawanya."

Ibiki berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang mudah panik. Pria paruh baya itu berkata lebih tegas.

"Kau sadar bukan keadaanmu masih kacau? Jadi mungkin saja kau melupakan tas itu dan tidak membawanya bersamamu."

Hinata terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Jika dicerna lebih lanjut, ucapan Ibiki memang masuk akal.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Paman. Aku akan pulang dan mencarinya di rumah."

Hinata berlari pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan tak melewatkan tiap jengkal tanah yang ia lalui, berharap ia menemukan tas itu di sana. Atau paling tidak, dompetnya.

"Semoga aku memang melupakannya di rumah. Semoga tas dan dompet itu ada di rumah," rapalnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Beruntung ada angkutan umum yang melintas sehingga jarak antara pasar dan rumah dapat ia pangkas. Ya, meski masih butuh perjuangan dengan berlari untuk benar-benar sampai di depan rumahnya.

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Napasnya tersengal, ia membungkuk, dan memegang kedua lututnya yang gemetar.

" _Hosh_ ... _hosh_ ..."

Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan rasa lelah, Hinata berlari masuk. Tak peduli jika napasnya masih berantakan.

Gadis itu mencari di setiap sudut rumah, di setiap lantai. Tetapi tetap tas tersebut tak dapat ia temukan. Tujuan terakhir, Hinata berlari ke kamarnya. Ia membagi pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, sampai selaput pelanginya mendapati sosok Sunshine yang sedang berdiri di atas bingkai jendela kamar. Bibir pria itu tersenyum lebar. Hinata jengah, ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk bahwa dirinya sedang dipermainkan.

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika melihat sebuah benda berwarna cokelat yang diputar-putar oleh jemari lelaki itu.

"Sunshine!"

Hinata berteriak kesal. Kakinya menghentak lantai kamar. Dengan kecepatan yang ia anggap laju, ia mengejar Sunshine. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu menangkap iblis tampan tersebut.

"Apa salahku, Hinata?"

"Kau mengambil tas itu dan membawanya pulang!"

Hinata mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih tubuh Sunshine, tapi Sunshine mengelak. Sunshine melayang-layang di udara dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku menemukannya di atas ranjang."

Sunshine terus mengelak dan enggan menyerahkan dompet tersebut. Sementara Hinata dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada masih berusaha meraihnya dari cengkeraman Sunshine.

"Sunshine, tolonglah!"

Gadis itu rupanya benar-benar tak mampu menandingi kekuatan Sunshine. Ia terduduk lemas di sisi ranjang. Matanya sendu dan napasnya tersengal. Rambut indigonya yang panjang menjadi lepek karena keringat.

Ekspresi Sunshine melunak. Ia merendahkan posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikannya. _Nah_ , silakan."

Ia menyodorkan dompet itu tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman lemah dan berdiri perlahan. Ketika tangannya hampir sampai, Sunshine justru menarik dompet itu ke belakang punggung. Hinata refleks bergerak ke depan dan memeluk tubuh kekar Sunshine.

Keduanya dilanda keheningan cukup lama. Jeda yang cukup untuk saling merasakan hangat tubuh, untuk saling mendengar detakan menggebu, untuk saling beradu panas udara yang keluar dari pernapasan mereka.

Sampai seseorang dari mereka tersadar, Hinata menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredam perasaan aneh yang menggelitik. Tubuhnya panas dan dingin, perutnya rasa berputar antusias. Sekali lagi Hinata menekan dadanya kuat.

"Berhentilah, tolong ... ini menyakitkan," gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah tidak menginginkannya?"

Suara berat Sunshine mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata mendongak, menatap pria yang telah berdiri menjulang. Ia menelan ludah gugup dan mengangguk.

"Ini."

Sunshine kembali menyodorkan, dan Hinata menerima dengan tangan gemetar. Belum sempat dompet itu berada dalam genggamannya, Sunshine menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata kuat, dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kena kau!"

"Sunshine!" Hinata merasakan pipinya seperti terbakar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Sebuah karya kolaborasi saya dengan Kimono'z,

karya ini telah kami cetak dalam bentuk _fanbook_ maupun _light novel_.

Dipublikasi di dua tempat yaitu ffn (akun saya) dan wattpad (akun Kimono'z).

Nantikan _fanbook_ kami berikutnya ya, akan ada unsur romansa dengan laga di sana ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Chara yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **ft.**_

 **Kimono'z**

 _present_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 3**

Dia berbahaya. Lelaki itu memiliki kekuatan sihir yang mampu membuat seseorang terus memikirkannya. Bayangkan, bukankah ini mirip seperti mantra yang dirapal, kemudian ditiupkan?

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Bingung melanda lantaran tak dapat mengendalikan degup jantungnya sendiri.

Dirinya separuh hari ini bahkan banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar. Ia enggan keluar demi menghindari risiko bertemu pria itu. Efek kejadian tadi siang saja masih belum sempurna hilang. Di benaknya, terbayang jelas bagaimana awal hingga akhir kejadian tersebut. Rona merah memekat pada wajah tak mampu Hinata elak. Terlebih ketika mengingat betapa hangat tubuh Sunshine saat memeluknya, pun aromanya yang begitu khas serupa wangi cemara.

Seharusnya Hinata tidak begitu terkejut mengingat semua yang terjadi persis adegan dalam novelnya. Gadis itu tengah dilanda kebingungan. Jujur, ia tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Bersosialisasi saja bisa dikatakan jarang, apalagi berhubungan dengan laki-laki.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Ia berbisik pada diri sendiri. Wajahnya terasa hangat, tapi tak ia acuhkan. Ia berguling-guling gelisah di atas ranjang. Sesekali menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, hendak mengenyahkan pikiran yang berkelana entah ke mana.

"Tenang ... tenang ... ayo tenang, Hinata."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan pelias yang tidak henti keluar dari sela bibirnya. Gadis itu mengintip pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Ia merasa khawatir jika tiba-tiba Sunshine telah berada di hadapannya. Entah keberuntungan atau karena hal lain, Sunshine yang biasa selalu mengganggu, sore ini menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Sedikit membuat Hinata merasa lega.

"Sepertinya aku banyak membuang waktu, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku saja."

Hinata turun dari ranjang dan mulai menyalakan komputer. Berisik suara kipas dari kotak _PC_ terdengar mengganggu telinganya, membuat ia menghela napas dalam. Kemudian, gadis itu mondar mandir di depan ranjang kasur. Sesekali melirik komputer usang yang masih membutuhkan waktu unggah guna menyala. Ia mendengus sebal. Sudah seharusnya komputer itu dibuang mengingat usianya yang tak lagi muda. Tapi, uangnya masih belum cukup. Baginya urusan perut lebih membutuhkan perhatian. Ia selalu menekankan pada diri sendiri untuk berpuas dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Setidaknya, sampai tabungannya cukup untuk membeli komputer baru.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Hinata membelalak. Ia menoleh ke arah layar komputer yang ternyata telah sepenuhnya gelap. Komputer itu mati.

Buru-buru Hinata mendekati komputer tuanya dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol pada papan kunci. Padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, hanya berharap penuh pada keajaiban bahwa salah satu tombol yang ia tekan akan membuat komputernya menyala.

Tentu saja tindakan yang sia-sia.

Dengan panik gadis itu terus memencet, lalu beralih pada bagian belakang komputer tepat pada sambungan kabel yang menghubungkan layar monitor dengan _PC_. Ia memilah kabel itu dan menggerakkannya dengan acak. Kadang mendorong ke dalam, ia pikir bisa mengencangkan sambungan tersebut. Namun kembali, itu tindakan yang sia-sia karena sebenarnya kabel sambungan tidak memiliki masalah.

Hinata hampir menangis saking paniknya. Ia baru ingat jika harus mengirim naskah novelnya ke penerbit malam ini juga. Salah satu penerbit yang memberinya satu kali kesempatan untuk memperbaiki tulisannya, dan Hinata tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu.

"Kumohon, tolonglah! Jangan seperti ini!"

Ia terisak. Peluh menetesi dahi. Keputusasaan menyergap sampai sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata memandang ragu. Pria itu balas memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat Hinata memalingkan muka untuk meredam rasa malunya.

Ia baru menoleh lagi ketika Sunshine membungkuk. Hinata mengamati dengan seksama, pria itu melakukan sesuatu pada komputer tuanya.

"Benda ini membuatmu menangis?"

Mendadak komputernya menyala. Hinata terlonjak kaget. Mimik mukanya jelas memperlihatkan rasa tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sunshine tersenyum.

"Hanya menyalurkan rasa cintaku padanya agar dia mau kembali menyala."

Pria itu tertawa saat mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Hinata.

"Apa? Aku berbicara yang sebenarnya, Hinata."

"Dari tadi aku berusaha mengutak-atik tapi tidak bisa. Kau pasti memperbaiki sambungannya _kan_?"

Sunshine menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangan kekarnya mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang bersepuh merah.

"Daripada itu, bukankah lebih baik kau balas jasa?" Seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis Sunshine.

"Ba-balas jasa apa?"

Sunshine menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, dan menyentuh bibir Hinata kemudian. Hinata yang mengerti maksud permintaan Sunshine membelalakkan mata. Terang ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada kesepakatan seperti itu!"

Sunshine memajukan dirinya lalu membungkuk agar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata.

"Mau aku matikan lagi komputernya?"

Hinata menatap jijik pada pria itu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Akan kulakukan."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah tidak …,"

Hinata menghela napas lega. _"Akhirnya ...,"_

"... jika kau mau menciumku."

Langsung pipi Hinata merona akibat ulah Sunshine yang mendadak mencium pipinya.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Kau lelah?"

Hinata terbangun oleh bisikan di telinganya. Sejenak bola matanya yang sayu mengerjap. Belum sempat menegakkan kepala, ia mendapati wajah tampan Sunshine berjarak terlalu dekat. Ia memundurkan tubuh, malangnya Hinata lupa bahwa ia sedang duduk di kursi. Kursi itu pun terjungkal ke belakang, dan turut serta membawa tubuh Hinata.

Hinata meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit berbenturan dengan lapisan marmer lantai. Tapi sekejap ringisan itu berubah menjadi tatapan sebal. Ia melihat Sunshine sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tubuhnya yang tinggi membungkuk.

Tapi kemudian gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia hampir melewatkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang teramat berharga. Sunshine tertawa. Tawa yang tidak biasa. Tawa pria itu terdengar begitu lepas dan tanpa beban. Sempurna. Seperti yang ia jabarkan sebagai tawa Sunshine dalam novel yang ia tulis.

Masih tertegun, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa tangan kokoh Sunshine terulur kepadanya.

Kemudian, ia menggeliat dan berusaha meregangkan tubuh. Ia mengelak dari uluran tangan besar itu. Bukannya tak butuh bantuan, hanya saja Hinata berusaha mengurangi kemungkinan jantungnya kembali bekerja ekstra.

Sunshine yang seolah mengerti, menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya makan malam?"

Pria itu bertanya tanpa mendapatkan jawaban karena Hinata beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar. Sepanjang koridor atas ia menunduk. Wajahnya penuh rona merah. Pria itu tak pernah berhenti membuatnya terpesona. Semua peristiwa yang ia alami bersama Sunshine, benar-benar seperti apa yang ia tulis. Hinata tak habis pikir. Mungkinkah sekadar kebetulan? Jikapun iya, mengapa terjadi terus-menerus? Hinata mencubit tangannya, berharap ia kembali pada kenyataan.

" _Ah_ ...," teriaknya sakit.

Jadi ini memang bukan mimpi?

Hinata turun ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur. Perutnya benar-benar terasa lapar karena hampir seharian ia tidak menelan makanan apa pun. Ia membuka lemari di atas dapur, mengambil satu gelas ramen instan dan menyeduhnya dengan air di dalam pemanas.

"Tidak baik makan makanan instan setiap hari. Kau bisa sakit, Hinata."

Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata menatap lelaki itu dan menanggapi dengan malas.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan tapi kau tetap hidup."

Sunshine mengulum senyuman. Sebuah kursi tertarik ke arahnya.

Ia duduk di hadapan Hinata yang sedang memakan ramen. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu lama. Menyusuri setiap inci tubuh sang gadis dengan mata birunya. Entah apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, tapi Hinata bisa melihat senyuman aneh bertengger di bibir tipis itu.

Terlalu lama Sunshine memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. _Apa ada yang salah? Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Apa nafsu makanku terlihat begitu besar di matanya?_ Akhirnya Hinata memutar tubuhnya sedikit, ke arah yang tidak benar-benar menghadap pria itu.

"Kau tak perlu canggung," ucap Sunshine seketika membuat Hinata tersedak.

Gadis itu sampai terbatuk-batuk karena hidungnya terasa panas. Ia menatap tajam pria di hadapannya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Siapa yang canggung, Bodoh!"

"Baru saja kau canggung bukan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku canggung?"

"Mungkin kau salah tingkah?"

Mereka saling melempar tanggapan dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hinata benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh sikap Sunshine yang memintanya untuk lebih memperhatikan pola makan.

"Kau sendiri mengapa tak makan?" Hinata bertanya sinis dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sunshine. Pria itu sekarang diam. Karena merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maaf ya, kau boleh tinggal di sini, tapi tidak untuk makan gratis di tempat ini."

Sebenarnya gadis itu menyadari pertanyaannya yang sangat tidak berkaitan dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Jadi ia memilih melanjutkan celotehnya demi menutupi rasa malu. Sementara Sunshine menanggapi dengan senyum dan alis terangkat sebelah.

Hinata terus saja bicara, hingga tanpa sadar Sunshine sudah berada di hadapannya dan memegang tangannya.

Hinata terkejut.

Seketika ia diam dan sumpit yang dipegangnya pun jatuh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lapar?" Sunshine berujar.

"...?" Kening Hinata mengernyit.

"Aku lapar dan aku butuh makan."

"... _Huh_?"

"Tapi makanan kita berbeda. Aku tidak makan seperti yang kau makan. Makanan begitu tak akan memberi energi apa pun padaku, dan sebaliknya. Aku butuh makanan yang lain, Hinata. Atau, lebih tepat dibilang minuman ..."

Hinata merasakan sakit sebab gigitan di jarinya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat Sunshine menarik telunjuknya, dan meminum darahnya dari ujung telunjuk itu.

Tak pelak lagi, wajah Hinata memerah pekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan mulut hangat Sunshine pada telunjuknya.

Hinata heran, seharusnya ia merasa kesakitan. Namun, ini berbeda. Bukannya rasa sakit, ia malah merasakan lembut lidah Sunshine ketika menyesap telunjuk tangan kanannya. Terlalu terlena, ia bahkan tak sadar Sunshine sudah melepas tangannya dan kini tengah mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Wajahmu memerah," ucap lelaki itu yang membuat kesadaran Hinata pulih mendadak.

Hinata memalingkan wajah. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari kembali ke kamar. Ia sampai lupa bahwa ramennya baru habis setengah. Sunshine tersenyum maklum, dan kemudian menyusulnya.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Pagi bergulir petang. Petang beranjak pagi.

Hari demi hari Hinata lewati dengan aktivitas monoton. Setiap bangun tidur, ia langsung menulis dan mengabaikan hal-hal lain. Ia bahkan sering melewatkan waktu makan. Pernah dalam satu hari Hinata sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan apa pun. Tentu saja perkara ini membuat Sunshine cemas. Pria itu menatap iba pada sosok mungil yang sedang tenggelam di depan komputer tuanya. Tubuh yang kurus, bibir yang kering, dan penampilan si gadis sendiri sangat jauh dari layak. Sunshine tahu, Hinata terlalu memforsir pekerjaannya.

Pria itu melangkah pelan. Menepuk pundak Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan seperti ini Hinata! Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Hinata diam. Tangannya masih sibuk memencet tombol kunci komputer. Pikirannya terus berjalan meminta ide yang lebih dan lebih. Sunshine yang terabaikan kembali menegurnya.

"Setidaknya makanlah dan juga istirahat. Tubuhmu butuh itu."

"Diam, Sunshine! Aku yang punya tubuh ini. Jadi aku tahu pasti apa yang tubuhku butuhkan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak memahami tubuhmu. Kau butuh asupan. Kau harus makan dan tidur teratur."

Kali ini kata-kata Sunshine mulai memaksa.

"Aku tahu kapan aku harus makan dan tidur."

Sunshine mendesah kesal. Kakinya sempat menghentak lantai dan membuat Hinata kaget. Gadis itu diam meski belum berani menatap laki-laki tersebut.

"Percuma kau memaksakan diri. Ada kalanya otakmu akan lelah, Hinata. Ide-idemu berasal dari otak dan otak baru akan bekerja jika tubuhmu sehat. Tubuhmu membutuhkan-"

"Makanan?" Potong Hinata. "Iya, aku tahu Sunshine. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengurus hidupku sendiri?"

Hinata memotong ucapan Sunshine untuk ke sekian kali. Ya, sudah terlalu sering mereka terlibat perdebatan semacam ini. Hinata yang bersikeras dengan pendapatnya, dan Sunshine yang bertahan dengan keinginannya.

Sunshine pun menyerah. Ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan memilih untuk mengamati gadis itu dari luar.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Hinata?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Ia melihat pria itu berdiri di ambang sembari membawa nampan berisikan mangkuk. Pria itu terlihat sedih. Binar di mata birunya tak tampak. Sunshine mendekati Hinata, dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tak bertahan lama, fisik kurusnya akhirnya jatuh pada titik lelah. Kekuatannya mencapai batas. Ini memang salah dia sendiri. Besi saja dapat berkarat bila terus menantang hujan, apalagi tubuh manusia. Badan Hinata menggigil ditambah anemianya kambuh. Sampai-sampai untuk bangun dari tempat tidur ia tak mampu.

"Sunshine?" Hinata berucap lirih. Matanya melirik isi mangkuk yang ternyata adalah bubur, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap mata pria itu.

Hinata jadi merasa tak enak karena telah merepotkannya.

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah merepotkanmu."

Sunshine mendesah kasar. Tangan kanannya meyendok bubur dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata pada awalnya bergeming. Namun Sunshine terus menempelkan sendok bubur panas tersebut ke bibirnya, hingga terpaksa ia membuka mulut dan menelan makanan lembek itu.

Sunshine tersenyum.

Akhirnya Hinata mau makan. Meski sedikit, setidaknya perutnya terisi. Setelah itu barulah ia mengambilkan air putih hangat. Sunshine benar-benar berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat Hinata sehat.

Dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran pria itu merawat Hinata. Ia sempat pula menganjurkan Hinata untuk pergi ke dokter. Namun dengan keras kepalanya, gadis itu menolak.

"Ayo Hinata!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

"Kau mau sembuh bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya ke kasur setelah menghabiskan bubur buatan Sunshine.

"Sembuh tidak harus ke dokter, Sunshine."

Sunshine tersenyum masam mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Sebenarnya ingin marah, tetapi melihat kondisi gadis itu yang sangat lemah, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sunshine naik ke atas ranjang, mendekati Hinata dan mengusap dahinya pelan.

"Dasar. Mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala begini?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa usapan jemari Sunshine di dahinya begitu menenangkan, semakin lama, semakin membuatnya mengantuk.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Matahari telah meninggi. Ia yang baru bangun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening. Ketika melirik jam dinding menggantung di sudut kamar, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meski kondisinya belum sepenuhnya membaik, tetapi hari ini Hinata ada janji bertemu orang dari penerbit. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang menurutnya tidak akan datang dua kali.

Hari ini ia mengenakan gaun sepanjang lutut dan menutupnya menggunakan _sweater_ kebesaran. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi tanpa menyisirnya terlebih dahulu. Hinata berlari menyeberangi koridor di lantai dua dan menuruni tangga. Langkahnya tergesa. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tas selempang kecil di atas meja ruang depan. Tak dipedulikannya suara Sunshine yang berteriak memanggil.

"Hinata, kau mau ke mana?"

Hinata berlari keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu. Ia tahu Sunshine pasti akan melarangnya. Namun sejenak kemudian ia merutuki diri sendiri. Sunshine bukan manusia, tentu saja dia bisa melewati pintu itu tanpa membukanya.

"Hinata."

Ternyata Sunshine mengikuti dari belakang. Sekarang dia bahkan menyejajarkan posisinya.

"Kau sedang sakit."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mereka berjalan cepat bersisian. Hinata melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Napasnya begitu memburu.

"Aku ada janji dengan pihak penerbit siang ini, Sunshine," jawabnya dengan suara yang dilembutkan.

Sunshine menghela napas dalam. Rasanya pria itu ingin menyerah.

"Kau bisa tunda pertemuan itu nanti, Hinata. Kau sedang sakit, jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Tidak bisa ditunda, Sunshine. Kesempatan tidak pernah datang dua kali."

"Kau salah."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Iris ametis berbalut bulu tebal itu melirik pria di sisinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kesempatan selalu datang kapan pun. Selama kau punya kemauan keras."

Hinata mencebik. Dalam hati ia memaki-maki pria yang menurutnya sangat bodoh tersebut. Mana ada kesempatan selalu datang?

Sepanjang perjalanan ke halte bus terdekat, mereka berdebat hingga akhirnya Sunshine menyerah dan berhenti mengikutinya. Pria itu menghilang.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Jarak dari rumah ke kantor penerbit, Hinata tempuh dalam lima puluh lima menit perjalanan. Ia tergopoh-gopoh memasuki gedung bertingkat itu dan naik ke lantai 10 tempat di mana kantor penerbit berada.

"Permisi."

Seorang wanita muda berpenampilan elegan menghampirinya sambil melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan.

"Terlambat 15 menit dari jam perjanjian," ujar wanita itu datar.

Hinata menatap pasrah, ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Saya sedang dalam kondisi sakit, Nona Konan."

Wanita itu bergeming. Jika melihat kondisi Hinata, memang agak kurang baik. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan bibir yang kering, sesekali gadis itu menggigil padahal cuaca tidak sedang dingin. Konan memijit pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk di sofa.

Keduanya terlibat perbincangan serius. Sesekali Hinata merasakan sekitarnya berputar. Kepalanya sakit. Namun sekuat tenaga ia bertahan. Apalagi melihat Konan, sepertinya wanita itu benci orang sakit-sakitan semacam dirinya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Konan masih saja mendominasi perbincangan. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, gelengan, dan tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya Konan mempersilakan ia pulang.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Hinata mengangguk. Meski dalam kondisi lemah, ia cukup mampu menangkap jelas pembicaraan Konan tadi. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan pamit pulang.

Ia berjalan lemah keluar kantor penerbit. Langkahnya gontai, kecil, dan lambat. Tangannya memegang kepala yang kian berdenyut menyakitkan. Terpaksa ia memejam mata demi meredam rasa sakit itu. Orang yang berlalu lalang sebatas menyaksikan ragu. Hingga tubuh rampingnya Hinata rasakan menjadi ringan, pandangannya menggelap, dan ia terjatuh.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Hinata terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah kompres hangat menempel di kening.

Perlahan melirik ke samping ranjang, tepat di meja komputer ada segelas air dan beberapa butir obat yang terbungkus kemasan. Kemasannya sudah terbuka, mungkin Sunshine meminumkan kepadanya selagi ia tak sadarkan diri. Apa pun itu, Hinata berterima kasih karena sekarang sakit di kepalanya berkurang.

Lalu, Hinata melihat ke seberang ruangan. Tampak Sunshine sedang berdiri membelakangi, posisinya tepat di jendela dan sedang mengamati entah apa di luar sana. Hinata tersenyum lemah. Hatinya terasa hangat saat mengingat kepedulian pria itu kepadanya. Mungkinkah Sunshine benar-benar menyayanginya?

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Suara tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan lapisan sprei membuat Sunshine menoleh.

Hinata menatap takut-takut pada Sunshine, sementara pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Mata biru yang selalu menatap nakal padanya kini berbeda. Ada sirat amarah di balik mata sejernih samudera tersebut. Hinata menelan ludah gugup.

"Sudah kuperingatkan bukan? Kau sedang sakit dan kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Sekarang kau tahu akibatnya? Aku yakin kau tak menyesal."

Sunshine menunggu sanggahan Hinata, tapi ternyata tak ada sesuara pun keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Beruntung aku bisa mencium keberadaanmu. Bagaimana jika tidak? Mau mengandalkan orang lain?"

Nada suara Sunshine meninggi, membuat Hinata berjengit dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tak berani memandang Sunshine. Pria itu tampak menakutkan ketika sedang marah. Lihat saja, alisnya menukik, matanya berkobar marah, dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Seumur hidup Hinata tak pernah secara langsung menghadapi orang yang sedang marah. Ayahnya tak pernah marah dan biasanya orang-orang dari pihak penerbit itu hanya menyindir dan berucap sinis.

"Sayangi dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Aku tahu kau lebih mengerti tentang keadaan dirimu, tapi aku juga yakin selama ini kau selalu mengabaikannya. Perhatikan dirimu sendiri! Kau boleh sibuk, kau boleh bekerja, tapi tubuhmu butuh makan! Otakmu butuh istirahat!"

Sunshine nyaris berteriak. Pria itu heran, tidak biasanya Hinata diam dan tidak membalas semua perkataannya. Padahal biasanya Hinata bakal cerewet, dan tentu mematahkan segala sarannya dengan argumen yang terdengar konyol.

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak menyangka perhatian Sunshine akan sebesar ini. Hinata menangis terisak membuat Sunshine merasa bersalah. Pria itu mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dalam dekapannya. Dielusnya punggung kecil Hinata perlahan.

Hinata semakin membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Sunshine. Dada bidang pria itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Dengan tersedu-sedu Hinata mulai bercerita tentang sebab dirinya menjadi penggila kerja dan kerap tidak memperhatikan diri sendiri.

"Aku kesepian. Sejak ayah meninggal aku semakin kesepian. Kadang meskipun kau terbiasa dengan sunyi, kau akan merasa bosan. Kau merasa kerdil ketika kau sendiri. Kau seakan tak berarti apa-apa bagi dunia ini!

"Dan menulis, membuatku memikirkan sesuatu, Sunshine. Hal itu menghapus rasa di mana aku butuh seorang teman. Dengan menulis aku dapat menciptakan dunia yang kuinginkan. Tak berpatok pada takdir. Siapapun tak bisa mengubahnya kecuali aku. Menulis adalah caraku balas dendam pada dunia ini. Dan ketika semua ini berhasil, aku membuktikannya. Tanpa teman aku tetap bisa hidup."

Sunshine terdiam. Ia mendengarkan setiap ungkapan hati yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Hatinya terasa tercabik saat gadis itu menangis. Direngkuhnya bahu gadis itu kian erat, tak peduli jika suara Hinata bakal teredam dalam dadanya.

Hingga perempuan itu selesai menumpahkan seluruh resahnya, Sunshine mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku akan menghapus sepimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hinata."

Malam ini mereka larut dalam dekap. Jantung mereka beradu detak, napas mereka beradu hangat. Ada perasaan aneh yang bersarang, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Sampai isakan Hinata tak lagi terdengar. Ia terlelap dalam pelukan Sunshine.

Sunshine yang menyadari ini tersenyum. Tubuh Hinata ia rebahkan. Sejenak mata birunya mengamati wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang sembab. Namun bagi Sunshine wajah itu tetap saja tampak cantik.

Kemudian Sunshine merebahkan diri di samping Hinata. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menemani gadis itu yang sudah terlelap.

Menyadari ada sosok lain di sampingnya, Hinata terlonjak. Ia terbangun dengan cepat. Kepalanya bahkan membentur nakas.

" _Akh_ ..."

Ia mengusap-usap kepala yang terasa sakit. Akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya tetap berbaring. Hinata diam, berusaha menyambungkan pita memori yang sempat terputus selama tertidur. Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian semalam melintas di otaknya. Hinata terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kedua tangan terangkat untuk menutupi mulut.

"Ya Tuhan ...," liriknya pada lelaki itu. "Semalam aku tidur bersamanya?"

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang saat ini tengah mendengkur. Perlahan mata pucatnya mengamati makhluk itu dengan saksama. Rambut kuning yang berantakan, hidungnya mancung, dan wajah dengan goresan di pipi yang kecokelatan. Hinata tertawa tertahan. Wajah pria itu benar-benar lucu. Ekspresi tidurnya membuat Hinata gemas. Mulut Sunshine yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran juga menjadi hal yang paling lucu bagi Hinata. Hinata terus mengamati hingga ke posisi tidur pria itu yang meringkuk memeluk guling. Benar-benar mirip anak kucing.

" _Pfftt_ ..."

Ia terpaksa menutup mulutnya agar suara tawa tidak keluar dengan risiko membangunkan Sunshine yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan mengusap pelan pipi yang anehnya terlalu halus untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Jemarinya merunut tiga garis di masing-masing pipi Sunshine. Hal yang membuat pria itu menggeliat, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling.

"Hinata ...?"

 _Deg._

Jantung Hinata melewatkan satu detakan. Sunshine menggumamkan namanya ketika tidur dan dalam posisi memeluk guling. Apa kiranya yang terjadi dalam mimpi makhluk itu?

Memikirkannya, Hinata bergidik. Ia menelan ludah. Lantas buru-buru berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya tak bisa lagi memejam. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit aneh ketika saat ini ia justru merasa bahagia. Sekarang bibir mungil itu tak berhenti tersenyum dari balik selimut.

Hinata merasa bersyukur telah menulis novel yang membawa kisah romansa ke kehidupan nyatanya bersama Sunshine.

Novel?

"Ya Tuhan!"

Hinata melompat dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menuruni ranjang hingga ranjang itu berderit. Beruntung Sunshine terlalu lelap tidur hingga tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan mendadak itu.

Hinata berlari ke kamar mandi. Membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi sekenanya, kemudian berganti pakaian. Sesekali matanya melirik Sunshine, berjaga-jaga jika saja pria itu mendadak bangun.

Selesai berganti pakaian Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau mau ke mana Hinata?"

Suara berat yang terdengar malas itu membuat Hinata berbalik. Ia melihat Sunshine duduk dan sedang mengusap-usap matanya. Lalu, pria itu menguap. Hinata tersenyum. Sunshine terlihat berbeda pagi ini.

"Aku harus ke kantor penerbit, ada pertemuan lagi. Seharusnya hari ini pemberitahuan apakah novelku layak terbit atau tidak." Hinata melirik jam dinding kemudian menghela napas dalam. "Sudah sesiang ini, mereka belum memberi kabar apa pun."

"Tapi kau masih sakit, bukan?"

Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya kemudian menatap Sunshine. Bibir sewarna persiknya tertarik senyum, sedang matanya menyipit.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang karena kau telah merawatku. Lagi pula aku pergi hanya sebentar."

" _Uhm_ ... baiklah," jawab Sunshine kikuk.

Bola matanya berputar gelisah, sementara pipinya tampak memerah. Sayap di punggungnya samar-samar menunjukkan eksistensinya. Meski sudah biasa melihat kelakuan pria itu yang lebih mirip bocah, tapi pemandangan di hadapannya kini benar-benar langka. Benar-benar berbeda. Sunshine lebih serupa seorang anak yang senang karena mendapat perhatian.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia berdeham pelan demi mengurangi rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Padahal ia tahu, diizinkan atau tidak, jika sedang berkemauan, Sunshine selalu mengikutinya. Namun Hinata tetap memberikan jawaban.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sunshine."

Hatinya kembali terasa hangat saat Sunshine mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia bahagia. Mengapa? Padahal biasanya ia selalu cuek dengan perhatian atau apa pun yang diberikan Sunshine kepadanya. Lantas mengapa sekarang berbeda? Apa yang salah dengan Sunshine? Atau, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Ya Tuhan ..."

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

 _"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menerbitkan novel picisan semacam ini. Aku tak percaya Konan sempat menerima drafnya. Kupikir sudah dia tolak."_

 _"Apa maksud Anda?"_

 _"Kami butuh karya yang lebih fenomenal, Nona. Bukan sekadar imajinasi khayal. Bawalah pulang. Aku tidak mau merusak citra perusahaan ini dengan novel yang tak layak terbit."_

Hinata mengembuskan napasnya. Menatap nanar pada tumpukan kertas yang ia lempar ke atas meja, dan berserakan.

Ia menghempaskan bokong ke kursi lalu menyandarkan punggung. Tubuhnya bergerak ke depan, kemudian sebelah tangan ia gunakan sebagai penumpu dagu.

Matanya balik melirik kertas yang kini tak lebih bernilai dari sampah. Tidak lama sebutir air mata terlihat menetes, turun cepat pada permukaan pipi gembilnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, saat ia berdebat dengan salah satu karyawan pihak penerbit.

 _"Mengapa baru sekarang Anda katakan itu? Selama ini Anda tidak pernah berkomentar apa pun."_

 _"Haaah ... jujur aku belum pernah membacanya."_

Air mata ke sekian menetes saat ingatan itu berputar. Hinata tak tahan lagi. Isakan tangis pun mulai terdengar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia lelah dipermainkan takdir.

"Hei ..."

Tepukan pelan di bahu kanan menyadarkan Hinata akan eksistensi Sunshine sepanjang ia melamun tadi. Hinata ingat betul, laki-laki itu mengikutinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"Sudahlah," Sunshine berujar. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya.

Tepukan tangan besar Sunshine berubah menjadi elusan pelan. Terlihat sekali Sunshine tengah berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Mungkin memang belum waktunya kau menerbitkan novel itu. Mungkin kau harus sedikit mengubah jalan-"

"… kau tidak tahu apa pun, Sunshine!"

Sunshine tersenyum. Ia tarik dan sandarkan kepala Hinata pada bahunya. Hinata tidak menolak. Perlakuan Sunshine yang seperti sekarang memang ia butuhkan. Dekapan tangan Sunshine begitu hangat.

"Sudah coba mengirimnya ke penerbit lain?"

Awalnya suasana hening. Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya kembali menyala di mata Hinata. Gadis itu menarik cepat kepalanya dan menatap Sunshine dengan berbinar-binar, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

Rona merah kian pekat menyepuh wajah tampan Sunshine ketika selapis bibir Hinata mendarat lembut di pipinya.

"Terima kasih!"

Secepat kilat Hinata berlari masuk rumah, dan keluar lagi dengan membawa tas selempang serta amplop cokelat berisikan kertas draf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Back for more ^^

Lanjutin utang saya yang menumpuk untuk ditamatkan XD

Mau menulis lagi tapi mungkin lebih _concern_ ke KibaIno untuk saat ini

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Chara yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **ft.**_

 **Kimono'z**

 _present_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 4**

 _Pada sebuah tempat yang tak pernah disinggahi siapa_ _pun. Tengkorak dan tulang berserak membentuk gunungan laksana bukit. Tanpa cahaya, dan hanya berselubung gelap. Sekelompok kelelawar melintas di atas kepala. Menuju sebuah ujung yang hanya terbuka jika tiba waktunya_

 _Menunggu dengan bosan. Bahkan nyaris jemu. Sebuah kesabaran ialah penentu ia bakal pergi atau tidak. Banyak kawannya menyerah dan memilih kembali dari sini. Banyak yang putus asa. Namun, tidak dengan dia._

 _"Sunshine_ _._ _"_

 _Hingga suara itu memanggilnya_ _._

 _Pintu gerbang yang ditunggunya lama, membuka. Pria yang dipanggil namanya lantas manta_ _p_ _melangkah keluar. Tugasnya sebatas seperti instruksi. Jika mampu melakukan, ia akan mendapat penghargaan serupa naik level dalam sebuah game._

 _Tentang hidupnya, sedikit rumit untuk dicerita. "Mereka" makhluk yang tinggal di balik imaji. Sebuah penawar sepi, atau sebuah teman khayal namun nyata. Agak kompleks. Tetapi itulah mereka._

 _"Kau akan menghilang seperti debu ditiup udara. Ingatan manusia sangat dangkal. Jangan bermimpi mereka selamanya mengingatmu_ _!_ _"_

 _Terdapat sebuah masa di mana tugas mereka berakhir. Yaitu ketika manusia telah melupakan imajinasinya. Pemikiran manusia cenderung berkembang dan berganti setiap hari. Bila masa itu tiba, pelan-pelan keberadaannya_ _a_ _kan menghilang._

 _Manusia dilahirkan untuk mengingat dan melupakan. Ingatan adalah kenangan. Seindah apapun kenangan itu, semua sebatas masa lalu yang menunggu waktu untuk dilupa._

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"A-Anda sungguh-sungguh?"

"…."

"Ba-baiklah. Saya mengerti. Terimakasih atas kabar baiknya."

Hinata menutup teleponnya. Dari belakang Sunshine mendekat.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Langsung Hinata menyambar tangan pria itu. Gadis itu berlonjak. Wajahnya semringah usai mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Hinata mengatakan pada Sunshine bila novelnya diterima. Novel itu akan dicetak sebanyak 2000 eksemplar pada edisi pertama.

"Ini semua berkat kau, Sunshine!"

Sunshine menggaruk-garuk pipi. Bingung musti bagaimana menanggapi. Namun satu yang pasti, dalam hati Sunshine turut senang. Apalagi ketika mengingat sedu sedan di wajah gadis itu kemarin.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan?" Telunjuk kiri Hinata bergerak menyentuh dagunya sendiri. Ia seakan berpikir tentang di mana tempat yang menarik di sekitar sini. "Di mana ya?"

"Mau aku yang mengusulkan tempatnya?" Sunshine membuka suara. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Boleh. Tapi yang bagus ya? Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiran."

Sunshine tersenyum. "Iya-iya."

"Aku butuh suasana yang menyenangkan untuk menggali ide-ide baru. Aku akan membuat novel yang lainnya. Aku akan membuat penerbit yang kemarin menolakku menyesal."

Akan tetapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama. Kala Hinata mulai berucap perihal rencana-rencananya ke depan, perlahan-lahan senyuman Sunshine pula ikut memudar. Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat untuk diangkat. Ia sekadar dapat menunduk dan menatap sepasang sepatu yang membalut kakinya. Hatinya seolah merasakan sebuah beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpa.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

 _"Bodoh sekali jatuh cinta dengan manusia."_

Enteng, Sunshine berkata itu.

Dia selalu menganggap bodoh kawan-kawannya yang terjebak dalam perasaan sendiri. Menjatuhkan rasa mendalam pada sosok asing yang bertentangan dengan takdir. Menjatuhkan hati ke media yang seharusnya dihindari.

Sunshine selalu menertawakan bagaimana sebuah cinta dapat tumbuh. Mekar serupa bunga-bunga di musim semi, saking indahnya, hingga lupa pada layu musim gugur. Ia tidak tahu saja bila cinta dapat tumbuh kapan pun. Cinta cukup jauh dari logika. Terlebih lagi, hati kadang merespon lebih cepat dari pikiran.

Selama ini ia bermain-main dan akhirnya dialah yang dipermainkan. Mendekati gadis itu lantas menggodanya. Bermaksud membuktikan apakah ia juga bisa meluluhkan hati manusia. Nyatanya, hatinya sendiri yang justru luluh. Sunshine tak tahu. Jika cinta datang melalui cara seribu. Tapi cara yang paling ampuh adalah membiasakan. Dan dengan bodoh, dia melakukan itu.

Sunshine membaringkan tubuhnya di atap rumah. Langit di atas sana, sekelam hati yang ia rasa. Mendung seakan menampung kepedihan yang siap jatuh kapan pun.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Sunshine bertanya.

Semakin cepat Hinata menemukan ide baru, semakin cepat ia akan menghilang.

Seharusnya ia tak memberi saran agar gadis itu melirik penerbit lain. Membiarkannya tetap bekerja dan fokus pada novel Marry dan Sunshine. Maka, dirinya bisa tetap hidup.

 _Tapi bila demikian, bukankah itu egois?_

Sunshine kembali bertanya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Sunshine membopong Hinata dan mengajaknya terbang. Sesuai permintaan gadis itu, ia akan menunjukkan sebuah tempat di desa ini yang indah dan sepertinya jauh dari jangkauan manusia.

Letaknya di dalam hutan. Mata Hinata langsung terpukau setiba di sana. Pemandangan danau dengan tumbuhan lebat mengelilingi. Tak aneh, jika tempat ini serupa oase yang bersembunyi.

"Mau melihat dari dekat?"

" _Eh_ , bisa?

Sunshine mengangguk. Ia kembali membopong tubuh Hinata, membawanya naik ke atas dahan pohon yang tinggi dan kokoh.

Hinata turun dari gendongan Sunshine. Lagi-lagi pemandangan di depannya tak henti membuat takjub. Mereka duduk saling bersebelahan. Andai ia punya kamera, pasti Hinata sudah mengabadikan semua pemandangan indah ini.

Awal-awal, mereka saling terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang hendak diucap. Perasaan dalam hati masing-masing bergejolak, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuncah dan membuat antusias.

Hinata melirik Sunshine. Laki-laki itu balas meliriknya. Senyuman penuh makna tersemat indah di lapis bibir mereka. Seolah mampu mengerti hanya dengan bahasa yang mereka pahami. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada panorama di depan. Bentangan hijau dengan noktah besar air danau yang biru di tengahnya. Mata Hinata berbinar. Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti tengah menatap mata Sunshine dari kejauhan. Begitu jernih dan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

Sunshine tak sekali pun memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia menatap wajah cantik gadis itu dan tetap tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang ia paksakan jahil.

"Tentu saja aku tahu segalanya. Memang kau? Tidak tahu apa-apa."

Hinata mengernyit, mungkin hanya perasaan atau memang nada suara Sunshine berubah. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau menghinaku?"

Sunshine tertawa lebar. Sepertinya _mood_ nya membaik saat mendengar Hinata berteriak.

"Bukan menghina, itu kenyataan, Hinata."

Hinata yang merasa tidak terima langsung melompat berdiri.

"Itu sama saja kau menghinaku, Sunshine."

Dan kembali terjadilah perdebatan panjang yang seakan tiada habisnya. Bak pertengkaran dua bocah berebut mainan. Tak satu pun mau mengalah. Yang berbeda, sesekali mereka tertawa, dan sesekali Hinata terlihat mencubit perut Sunshine.

Ketika mulai lelah, Sunshine membawa Hinata turun. Mereka merebahkan tubuh di tepi danau. Hanya sejenak, sebelum Sunshine kembali bangkit untuk duduk.

Pandangannya hambar menatap air danau yang bergerak kala selembar daun jatuh di atasnya. Air begitu tenang itu langsung beriak ketika sebuah benda menyentuhnya. Airnya bergerak dari titik jatuh meluas ke tepi.

Hinata turut mendudukkan diri. Matanya mengamati pria itu yang sedikit pun tak menoleh kepadanya. Satu suara tak terdengar keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Sekadar gemerisik dedaunan di sekitar menjadi melodi penyambung senyap. Hinata menepuk pelan bahu Sunshine.

"…?"

Lagi-lagi, dia diam. Yang terlihat justru sendu yang tiba-tiba terlukis dari sepasang mata birunya. Aneh.

"Sunshine?"

Entah hanya perasaan atau memang ini benar, rasanya, netra biru Sunshine perlahan menggelap.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Senja datang bersama angin sore. Senja melukis jingga pada bentang langit barat. Suasana tenang terdengar dari burung yang mulai berhenti berkicau. Angin membuai lembut kulit langsatnya. Memilih berjalan ke bagian belakang rumah, matanya menemukan sebentuk ayunan kayu yang hampir keropos materialnya.

Ia terbang rendah, kemudian mendaratkan diri untuk duduk. Matanya memejam sesaat bersama ia menghirup napas. Hal yang sedang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini mengambil kendali akan 90% sisi warasnya. Jika memikirkan ini, dengan tiba-tiba sejumput sakit menghampiri rongga dada. Seperti luka jatuh dan ditaburi garam. Bak luka sayat benda tajam, lantas dibubuhi air jeruk perasan.

 _"Bagaimana?"_ Sunshine mendengar teriakan dalam dirinya sendiri. _"Bagaimana jika aku tak lagi mampu merasakan perasaan semacam ini?"_ Satu napas terembus, sarat rasa putus asa dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

 _Bagaimana jika ini adalah terakhir kali kebersamaanku dengannya?_

Aku tak mungkin bisa bersamanya. Kami berbeda; aku iblis, aku _monster_ , aku _oni_ dan dia manusia. Kami tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Semangat perlahan memudar dari matanya. Tergerus fakta menyakitkan, bila mereka adalah sepasang kontras yang mustahil bersama. Menengadahlah ke langit lalu lihat ke bawah pada tanah yang terinjak. Betapa jauh jarak di antara mereka. Betapa butuh ribuan kaki guna menapaki hingga sanggup menyentuh replika bulu domba bergerak di atas sana. Betapa ribuan jengkal yang perlu dipotong untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Meski atmosfer runtuh, langit bumi tidak akan bersatu, dan itu nyata.

Sekuat apa rasa ia jatuhkan, cinta padanya boleh saja sampai, tetapi tidak dengan takdir. Ia kan menghilang. Sebaliknya, gadis itu kembali melupakan. Sesempurna ingatan manusia, kemurnian membawanya lupa.

Sunshine tahu itu,

dengan jatuh cinta pada Hinata, dia sedang perlahan-lahan membunuh diri.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Hinata baru mengerti apa yang disebut memiliki sebuah hubungan. Dahulu, ia selalu berpikir interaksi menghasilkan hal-hal merepotkan. Tidak sepenuhnya benar jika menilai ia menutup diri. Sebuah relasi yang dihasilkan melalui segenap interaksi, terkadang membawa dampak negatif, dan itulah yang ingin Hinata hindari. _Ah_ , misalnya obrolan yang tak menarik baginya, tetapi ia berpura-pura tertarik demi mendapat perhatian si lawan bicara. Demi apa? Memancing pertemanan dengan sebuah kebohongan? Jika teman konon katanya menerima, lantas berpura-pura untuk apa? Mencari teman pura-pura juga? Hinata membangun dinding untuk menemukan yang tulus. Mungkin, yang serupa pria itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi. Pikirannya secara alami melambung pada kencan kemarin lalu. Jalan-jalan singkat yang tak tahu karena apa membekas di hatinya sampai detik ini.

"Apa-apaan _sih_ aku?"

Inikah kenikmatan dari berkencan? Sebuah refleksi, di mana hati dinginnya terasa hangat bak senantiasa mendapat pelukan. "Astaga," pantas kencan acap menjadi candu yang kerap mengetuk-etuk kalbu. Lama sekali Hinata tidak merasa ini. Pipi gembilnya yang spontan merona, disusul senyum di bibir yang tiba-tiba tersimpul.

Hati kecil Hinata boleh jadi mulai menyadari bila eksistensi Sunshine meniupkan angin baru dalam kehidupannya. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan, juga kemunculan-kemunculan Sunshine berikutnya yang selalu tiba-tiba hingga dengan sendiri ia terbiasa. Hinata mulai memahami bahwa apa yang dia rasakan pada pria itu memang berbeda dengan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Rasa hangat yang selalu menyergap ketika berada di sisinya, degup jantung yang di luar kendali, rasa gugup tak terkira, dan semua gejala yang ia alami saat berada di dekat Sunshine memang berbeda.

Sunshine mendekati spesial. Sampai-sampai wajah tampannya terbayang, menemani Hinata di sepanjang tidur, hingga si gadis kutu buku membuka mata kembali.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Kicau burung merdu bersarang di telinga. Bau daun basah menyerbak seiring gerimis baru saja usai, terganti hangat-hangat sinar mentari mengintip malu dari balik awan. Suam sinarnya mencumbu kulit. Membekaskan rasa hangat, membuat tubuh ramping di balik selimut tebal itu menggeliat.

 _"Jam berapa?"_

Hinata bermonolog. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba ranjang di mana pria itu biasa ketika ia bangun berada di sampingnya.

"Sunshine?"

Tak terdengar jawaban apa pun, selaras tangannya yang meraba dan berujung hampa.

Hinata lantas segera bangun kemudian meregangkan bahu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah ayunya di pagi hari. Mungkin Sunshine masih ingin tidur. Jadi dia belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Matanya lalu melirik jam di atas meja rias. Pukul setengah tujuh. Waktunya kembali beraktivitas.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Telur, terigu, _maizena_ , cokelat bubuk, _baking powder_ , gula pasir, cokelat pasta, mentega, _dark cherry_ , _non dairy cream_ , _simple syrup_. _Oke_ , semua telah tercatat."

Raga mungilnya sudah berbalut pakaian sederhana. Gayanya berpakaian memang bukan ala _fashionista_ yang pandai me- _mix_ _and match_ baju sehingga perpaduan antara atas dan bawah terlihat sempurna. Hinata mengibas-ibaskan rok putihnya yang memiliki panjang di bawah lutut.

 _"Oke, aku sudah siap,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang bermotif _zig zag_ dan tas selempang. Tiga hal ini cukup membuatnya percaya diri keluar rumah menuju supermarket terdekat.

Memasukkan daftar belanjaan ke dalam tas, hari ini sejenak abai dulu pada monitor usang di meja kerjanya. Hinata ingin memberi kejutan kepada Sunshine dengan menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam mengolah bahan makanan. Ketika membuka-buka buku resep sehabis mandi tadi, sepertinya sepotong _black forest_ cukup lezat ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Menikmatinya sembari memandang purnama dari balkon rumah. Duduk berdua dengan temaram sebagai penerang.

" _Hmmm_ ..."

Hinata sudah tidak sabar.

-o0o-

Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _boots_ menyusuri trotoar membaur bersama pedestarian lain. Hari ini panas matahari tidak terlalu terik. Penghujung musim semi, suhu udara memang lebih meningkat dibanding awal-awal yang masih cukup dingin.

Hinata menyeberang jalan menuju supermarket yang mana lalu lalang orang tampak keluar masuk. Kakinya bergerak selepas tanda hijau untuk pejalan kaki melintas, menyala.

-o0o-

Hal pertama yang harus ia siapkan adalah telur. Antara kuning dan putihnya dipisah. Gula pasir kira-kira 125 gram, tepung terigu protein, lalu menyiapkan cokelat bubuk serta susu bubuk. _Baking powder_ sejumlah setengah sendok makan, susu cair, margarin yang dilelehkan, kemudian _dark_ _cooking chocolate_ , dan cokelat pasta setengah sendok teh.

"Apa ya selanjutnya?" Hinata membuka kembali buku resepnya. Tangannya balik bergerak, kali ini menyiapkan isi dan hiasan.

Usai semua siap, Hinata mengambil susu cair, memanaskannya di atas api kecil, kemudian _dark chocolate_ yang sudah dipotong-potong tadi dimasukkan bersama margarin leleh.

Hinata begitu menikmati proses demi prosesnya. Tangannya cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan, kali ini gula pasir dan telur ia kocok hingga mengembang.

Pun sampai sekarang Sunshine belum juga menampakkan diri. Padahal si kuning itu acap muncul mendadak di belakangnya dan mengagetkannya.

"Hinata?"

" ... _Akh_!"

Baru juga dipikirkan dia sudah datang. Adonan kue yang Hinata aduk nyaris tumpah, untung Sunshine sigap menahannya.

"Sunshine, kau mengagetkanku."

Hinata berkacak pinggang memandang pria pemilik tiga garis tipis di wajah itu dengan bibir cemberut.

"Nyaris tumpah _kan_?"

"Baru nyaris _kan_?"

"Iya, tapi ... tapi jika tadi jantungku copot bagaimana?"

"Jantungmu masih berada di sini." Telunjuk Sunshine menyentuh dada kiri Hinata. Netranya memandang dua mata sayu gadis tersebut yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Ada yang perlu aku bantu?"

"Ti-tidak." Hinata berpaling cepat. Pipinya serupa kepiting yang baru dimasukkan ke dalam air mendidih. Tindakan Sunshine yang tiba-tiba meletakkan ujung telunjuk ke dada kirinya, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Untung Sunshine tidak menyadari hal ini. Bila dalam kondisi senyap, mungkin degup jantungnya yang sekarang lebih keras dibanding suara laju kereta api melintas.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sunshine lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu memerah."

Sunshine menunjuk pipi Hinata. Tak ayal raut yang semulanya terasa hangat, kini benar-benar panas.

" _A-aaah_ , du-duduk saja dan lihat sampai kuenya selesai!" Hinata menarik Sunshine agar duduk di meja makan. Keputusan bodoh yang tak seharusnya ia ambil. Sebab setelahnya, Sunshine justru terus memperhatikan dari belakang. Hinata jadi kurang dapat berkonsentrasi. Semua yang ada dalam otaknya, buyar.

 _"Uuuh ... bisa berhenti memandangku seperti itu?"_ _Ia merutuk dalam hati._

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

" _Nah_ , bagaimana rasanya?

"Ini ...?"

"... Iya?"

Hinata di puncak penasaran. Ini adalah kue pertama buatannya sepanjang ia hidup. Tangan Sunshine mengambil sendok teh, lantas mencicipi kue yang dari fisik tampak kurang meyakinkan.

"..."

Terlihat Sunshine meneguk ludahnya.

"Sunshine?"

Susah payah ia menelan _black forest_ itu. Hinata sudah sangat pesimis di sini. Melihat ekspresi Sunshine, jelas kue buatannya memiliki cita rasa yang entah bagaimana. Pasti tidak untuk dimakan.

"Maaf ...," Hinata menarik kuenya dari hadapan Sunshine. Raut cantiknya langsung berubah. Ia terlihat menunduk.

"Tapi aku tidak sedang berusaha meracunimu _kok_."

Penasaran dengan pernyataan Hinata, Sunshine pun balik bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu ..."

" _Hei_ , kau membuat ini untukku _kan_?"

"…."

"Jadi biar kuhabiskan."

Terkejut Hinata melihat Sunshine menarik kuenya kembali. Bukan lagi menggunakan sendok teh, kali ini dia memakannya dengan potongan besar dan lahap.

"Angan mehambil geimpulanh ebelum au bekatah esuatuh."

Sunshine berucap kurang jelas lantaran mulutnya dipenuhi kue.

"Ini enak tahu. Kue manusia pertama yang membuatku ketagihan. Jangan coba-coba mencuri sesendok saja dariku, kue seperti ini, tiga lagi juga aku kuat menghabiskannya."

Tertebak bagaimana ekspresi Hinata. Senyum balik teruntai di bibir. Hinata menekuk kedua lengan, memandang Sunshine menikmati kue buatannya dengan senyum yang tak lekas pudar. Ia bahagia uji coba pertamanya berhasil. Saking lahapnya, Sunshine tidak menyadari jika di ujung bibirnya terdapat _white cream_ yang tertinggal. Spontan Hinata menyeka itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," Hinata terkikik. "pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak _l_ _h_ _o_ ...," hal mengejutkan terjadi, membuat sepasang netranya membola.

Sunshine menggapai ibu jari berlumur _white cream_ tersebut dan lantas menjilatnya. "Sekarang apa aku masih terlihat seperti anak kecil?" Senyum nakal Sunshine seketika memaksa Hinata cepat-cepat menarik tangan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Sun-Sunshine, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya tidak ingin _white cream_ itu jadi percuma."

"Ta-tapi, ini _kan_ jorok!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak masalah kok. Kau juga suka _kan_?"

"Siapa bilang?" Sanggah Hinata menutupi rautnya yang memerah menggunakan lengan.

"Wajahmu berbicara, Hinata."

Sunshine memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Raut Hinata yang malu-malu begini membuatnya tak tahan untuk tersenyum hingga terkikik. Lucu, sekaligus manis. Tak biasanya gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dia lebih sering pura-pura tak peduli dengan godaannya.

"Sunshine!"

Tawa Sunshine kian keras. Sejenak jadi lupa kedilematikan memikirkan perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Senyum Hinata bak sihir penangkal sendu. Untuk sesaat, kebersamaan mereka lebih penting dari apa pun.

"Hinata, mau kutunjukkan sesuatu?" Sunshine berujar selepas atmosfer di antara mereka kembali tenang.

Hinata sekadar melirik tanpa membuka suara. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan ada.

"Kemarin di ruang bawah tanah rumah ini aku menemukan sesuatu."

"...?" Rasa penasaran Hinata sedikit tergugah.

"Sebuah _grand piano_ yang ditutupi kain."

-o0o-

Kaki mereka menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. Terdapat sebuah jalan, pintu masuk menuju ruang di bawahnya dalam ruangan kerja sang ayah. Hinata tidak pernah tahu ini. Jalan masuknya tertutup karpet sehingga tak terlihat.

Semakin turun, bau debu tercium pekat membuat hidungnya gatal. Ruangan ini agaknya tidak pernah disinggahi. Bila mengacu pada ketika ayahnya masih hidup, itu artinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sunshine berjalan di depan memegang kandelar yang mana di atasnya terdapat lilin untuk penerangan. Selain dari lilin itu, tidak ada lagi. Ruangan ini sungguh-sungguh gelita.

" _Akh_ _..._ " Hinata terkejut melihat tikus tiba-tiba melintas. Ia spontan menarik _sweater_ hitam Sunshine kuat-kuat dari belakang.

"Hinata?"

" _A-ah_ , maaf. Tadi ada tikus menginjak kakiku."

Pandangan Sunshine balik ke arah depan. Diikuti Hinata yang masih menarik ujung bawah _sweater_ nya. Butuh sepuluh anak tangga lagi guna benar-benar menyentuh lantai dasar. Ruang bawah tanah ini laksana museum penyimpan hasil lukisan sang ayah, tetapi sayang tidak terawat. Selain sarang laba-laba yang tampak menghias sejumlah sudut, sarang-sarang itu pula menutupi sebagian besar lukisan yang ada. Bukan sebatas pada lukisan, di sini juga terdapat beberapa buah patung. Sebagian ditutupi kain, sebagian lainnya dibiarkan polos bersua udara.

Piano besar yang Sunshine maksud berada di tengah-tengah benda peninggalan tersebut. Bak jadi poros, menjadi yang utama dalam ruangan itu.

Sunshine menyibak selimut usam yang menutupinya. Rupanya sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam mengkilap, begitu indah, dan mewah.

 _"Kenapa ayah menyimpannya di sini? Kenapa ayah tak pernah be_ _rkata_ _padaku jika ia bisa memainkan piano?"_ Hinata berujar dalam hati.

Sunshine membuka kap piano tersebut. Fungsinya guna mengatur tinggi-rendah bunyi. Ia mencoba menekan tutsnya, suara yang dihasilkan terdengar cukup jernih rupanya.

"Kau ingin kumainkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah atas kuemu?" Lontar Sunshine menarik kursi. Ia duduk dengan sikap sempurna dan jemarinya yang siap melantun nada.

"Apa dia bercanda?" Hinata masih belum percaya. Bagaimanapun, sukar rasanya seorang _oni_ bisa memainkan benda ini, yang notabene adalah alat musik manusia.

"Kau yakin?" Penekanan dalam pertanyaan Hinata sarat akan keraguan.

Agaknya hal itu tak membuat Sunshine mengambil pusing. Senyum di sudut bibirnya menandakan ia tidak pernah bercanda dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Satu tekanan pertama menghasilkan nada yang cukup lembut. Selanjutnya terdengar rentetan nada yang rupanya lagu dari Chopin, _Perlude in E Major op.28, No.1 (Reunion)._ Jemari Sunshine bermain pelan di atas tuts itu. Matanya memejam sesaat menikmati untaian demi untaian nada yang memantul. Sepanjang permainannya, Hinata dibuat tak bisa menutup mulut. Bibirnya membuka antara takjub dan sulit mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Semakin berjalan, nada yang terdengar bergulir sendu. Sesak menyergap, diikuti raut Sunshine yang berubah. Kedua alisnya nyaris taut dengan kerut di keningnya. _Prelude in E-Minor op.28, No. 4_ sukses menggetarkan hati Hinata.

Nada yang dihasilkan mengiris-iris hati. Bagaimana bisa iblis bermain sebaik ini? Apa dia tahu perasaan manusia?

Sunshine tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya. Bola matanya bergulir memandang Hinata.

" _Hei_ , apa kau pernah merasa takut kehilangan seseorang?"

"... _Eh_? Apa?"

Senyum getir di bibir Sunshine mengawali sebelum pria itu berkata lebih lanjut. "Apa keberadaan seseorang di dekatmu pernah mencemaskanmu?"

"Sunshine, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud-"

"Mungkinkah iblis bisa memiliki hati manusia?" Potong Sunshine menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sorot pandangannya pun agak kosong.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan jatuh ke pelukan pria di hadapannya. Sepasang tanduk Sunshine mengkilap tersorot cahaya lilin. Perlahan namun pasti, bulu-bulu membentuk jalinan sayap mengembang di belakang punggungnya.

"Sun-Sunshine?"

Betapa dingin tangan Sunshine tatkala bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Hinata menengadahkan wajah, ia melihat mata pria itu menatapnya. Sepasang mata biru yang teduh berubah menjadi iris kemerahan nan dingin.

"Sun-Sunshine?" Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak. Tatkala ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman pria itu ...

"Kau takut padaku?"

Meremang seketika tengkuk Hinata melihat taring di gigi Sunshine

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Sunshine?" Takut, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sunshine untuk menjauh.

"Sun-Sunshine ... k-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Sunshine berdiri. Kaki Hinata mundur pelan ke belakang sebelum akhirnya ia terpeleset kain yang menutupi salah satu lukisan, dan terjauh.

"Sun-Sunshine, ku-kumohon jangan menakut-nakuti ku. K-kau dengar itu?"

Sunshine tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan pelan.

"Sun-Sunshine!"

Dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya membungkam mulut Hinata. Tangan pria itu bergetar. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana Sunshine kini memeluknya dengan tremor menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Hinata tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu?

"Sunshine?"

"Maaf, membuatmu takut."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya. Kerapuhan Sunshine yang seperti ini baru ia lihat sekarang. Perlahan, sayap hitam Sunshine menutup, lantas menghilang pelan-pelan. Hinata mencoba menenangkan pria itu dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Terjadi sesuatu, _kah_?"

Pelan sekali Sunshine mengangguk,

Hinata membuang napas yang baru ia hirup.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut."

"Takut apa?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu."

 _Deg_ _._

Sesuatu yang terasa menghangatkan hati. Hinata sempat khawatir tadi. Ia takut Sunshine mengalami permasalahan yang sekadar dimengerti oleh para iblis.

Rupanya, ini alasan yang membuat pria itu tampak tak seperti biasanya. Hinata mengeratkan pelukan. Bahu Sunshine begitu lebar, punggungnya nyaris tak sampai ia peluk. "Kalau begitu, selamanya, tetaplah di sisiku."

Tersibak rambut panjang yang menutupi lehernya oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Leher putih tanpa bekas luka seinci pun. Sunshine menunduk dan mendekatkan bibir. Tanpa Hinata tahu, kemudian menggigit leher itu.

Tersentak tubuhnya merasakan perih teramat sangat. Tangan Sunshine menyentuh dagunya, memaksa ia untuk menatap ke atas.

Gigitan yang awalnya perih tersebut perlahan-lahan terasa tidak begitu sakit. Hangat lidah Sunshine menyentuh kulitnya bak menjadi pengobat yang membuat hatinya tenang. Sebelah tangan pria itu terulur menarik punggung Hinata agar tiada lagi jarak tersisa.

 _"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"_ Hinata bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia membiarkan bibir Sunshine menempel di lehernya, mengisap darahnya, netranya bahkan tanpa sadar memejam.

Hisapan Sunshine pada lehernya membuat Hinata tidak bisa berpikir.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Sunshine?"

"Ya?"

Hinata mengusap rambut Sunshine yang sekarang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan tangan yang terulur memeluk perut, Sunshine menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata.

Bau sampo Hinata terendus lembut. Aroma lavender memang selalu dapat mencuri perhatian. Sunshine mencoba memejamkan mata meski ini sulit. Malam ini, mereka tidur bersama bak sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

"Tidurlah," Hinata berucap untuk kesekian kali.

Sunshine tersenyum. Debaran jantungnya perlahan stabil, ia menggapai jemari Hinata lantas menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu ...," pelan sekali Sunshine berkata hingga Hinata tak mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sunshine?"_

 _"Sunshine?"_

 _"Sunshine, kau mau ke mana?!"_

Sunshine berjalan menuju lorong gelap. Sebuah lorong tanpa ujung, dan mereka dipisah oleh batas jeruji tinggi.

Hinata sekadar dapat meneriakkan nama Sunshine tanpa mampu menyentuhnya. Sementara sekarang sosok pria itu semakin menjauh, dia menghilang bersama gelita menelannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SUNSHINE?!"

Keringat dingin mengucuri pelipis. Membasahi poninya yang menutupi kening. Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar. Ia menoleh cepat. Tangannya meraba sisi ranjang dari tempatnya tidur. Seharusnya Sunshine di sana. Sedari semalam mereka bersama.

"Sunshine?"

Hinata jadi teringat mimpi buruk yang baru ia alami. Tidak benar _kan_ , jika pemilik tanda tiga garis tipis pada pipi itu meninggalkannya?

"Sunshine ... Sunshine ... aku harus mencarinya."

Hinata segera turun dari ranjang. Ia berlari mencari pria itu. Di ruang tengah tempatnya biasa menulis novel dan Sunshine selalu mengganggunya, di sana pria tersebut tidak ada. Hinata berlari lagi menuju dapur. Tempat kemarin Sunshine menggodanya sewaktu ia membuat kue, tapi lagi-lagi Sunshine tak terlihat.

Langkah Hinata tergerak menuju ruang depan yang mana Sunshine selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang. Di sana Sunshine tidak tampak. Sunshine tidak ada di manapun.

"Sunshine?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berlari ke halaman belakang rumah, dan ... ia menemukannya di sana. Duduk di atas ayunan usang yang bergerak perlahan. Suara _kretak-kretak_ berasal dari gantungan bergesek dengan dahan pohon. Matanya terarah pada rumput hijau menjadi ubin di bawah kakinya. Sepasang iris biru dengan sorot mata tak beda di akhir hari mereka berkencan. Hambar. Tanpa rasa. Tanpa gairah, seolah menyaput sedu yang hanya dia tahu apa alasannya.

Hinata tidak mampu mengerem langkah agar tak mendekat. Rasa penasaran menghunjam relung untuk bertanya-tanya, _"Ada apa, Shunsine?"_ Kerut di kening Hinata terukir seiring langkahnya mendekati pria itu.

Ia duduk di sampingnya. Pada ayunan kayu berdesain muat untuk diduduki sepasang. Tangannya agak ragu menyentuh bahu pria di sebelahnya. Meski di depan mata, nyata-nyata yang Hinata rasakan adalah Sunshine berada di tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Aku terkejut, saat bangun kau tidak ada di sana."

Hinata membuka suara. Kedua telunjuknya saling bermain satu sama lain refleksi dari keresahannya.

"Bukankah sudah biasa?" Sepotong kalimat dari bibir Sunshine rasanya memiliki banyak makna.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, " _A-ah_ , mu-mungkin." Sunshine agaknya memang berubah. Apa yang membuat pria periang sepertinya menjadi lebih banyak diam?

"Sunshine, mau makan sesuatu untuk sarapan-?"

Pergerakan tangan Hinata terhenti kala Sunshine tiba-tiba menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya,

"Jangan, Hinata." Ia meminta Hinata agar tidak menyentuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Hai, hai, selamat membaca lanjutan Marry Sunshine ya. In syaa Allah satu chapter lagi selesai.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Chara_ yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **ft.**_

 **Kimono'z**

 _present_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 5**

Hari itu ayahnya berkata. Ketakutan abadi manusia adalah rasa sepi. Dari rasa sepi ketakutan-ketakutan yang lain tumbuh. Rasa sepi tidak ubah momok, menstimulasi otak berpikir negatif sehingga ketakutan menghampiri.

Hinata masih ingat, memasuki bulan Juni, kala hujan turun deras disertai petir dan angin kencang. Pohon besar di sebelah rumah yang belum ditebang, daunnya bergerak hebat dan dahannya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela pada ruang perapian di bagian samping rumahnya. Pohon itu seolah menjerit meminta masuk. Pohon itu seakan-akan ketakutan, sama hal Hinata kecil yang bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sang ayah duduk tidak jauh darinya. Sibuk dengan salah satu lukisan pelanggan. Pria berambut uban tersebut harus segera menyelesaikan gambar realis dari wajah seorang wanita cantik bermahkota. Katanya dalam lukisan itu adalah Putri Elizabeth. Orang nomor satu di Britania Raya.

Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya digoda sang ayah. Putri kecilnya rupanya sangat takut dengan petir.

 _"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau, Ayah!"_

 _"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Petir di luar sana, dan rumah ini melindungmu_ _._ _"_

 _"Tapi kilatannya masuk sampai ke dalam sini. Kata ibu panti, jika kilatan itu mengenai tubuh kita, kita akan tersambar."_

Terdengar sang ayah tertawa. _"Kamu akan aman di dalam sini, Hinata. Petir memilih objek yang lebih tinggi. Gedung, pohon, menara, dan rumah kita lebih pendek dari semua itu."_

 _"Tapi, Ayah?"_

Pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan kuasnya dan menghampiri putri angkatnya. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, lantas menarik punggung mungil gadis kecil itu.

 _"Sekarang kamu masih takut?"_

Sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Hinata menggeleng.

 _"Itu artinya kamu tidak takut dengan petir, melainkan rasa sepi. Kamu bersembunyi di dalam selimut sendirian dan membiarkan sekitarmu menjadi gelap. Yang kamu takutkan adalah rasa sepi, Hinata. Buktinya dengan ayah memelukmu sekarang, kamu jadi tidak takut kan?"_

Hinata meraba dadanya. Kehangatan yang dihasilkan oleh pelukan ayahnya menyebar ke sekujur tubuh.

Benar. Bersama sang ayah ia tidak takut lagi. Ia merasa jadi lebih baik.

 _"Buang kecemasan di hatimu dengan melakukan sesuatu. Kegiatan akan menarikmu dari jurang kesepian. Setidaknya, kamu membuat otakmu bekerja tanpa membiarkannya kosong untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini."_

Nyatanya, kata-kata itulah yang membuat Hinata terjun ke dunia literasi.

Sang ayah benar. Ketakutan abadi manusia adalah kesepian.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

" _A-akh_ ..."

Hinata mencengkeram dada piyamanya. Selalu ada ngilu kala bangun tidur dan pria itu tidak ada di sisinya. Mulai kapan? Entahlah. Perubahan sikap Sunshine makin kentara.

Mimpi buruk ialah saat sepi menghampiri. Menjalani rutinitas bak melintasi lorong waktu yang menggiringnya kembali ke masa lalu. Apa yang membuat hatinya merasa kurang, atau apa yang membuat perasaannya berbeda dengan ketika ia masih berteman kesendirian?

Awal-awal kehadiran Sunshine tidak berarti. Lebih terkesan mengganggu, bahkan mengharap dia segera enyah. Lantas, apakah ini hukum karma? Kenapa sekarang Sunshine terkesan menghindarinya? Kenapa sekarang, kehadiran Sunshine sangat terasa berharga?

Seperti kemarin, Hinata melihatnya duduk di sofa sedang menonton televisi. Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menemaninya. Jika tidak bisa bercanda seperti biasa, paling tidak bercakap-cakap saja. Mengobrol, membahas hal yang tidak penting sekali pun. Membicarakan hal konyol, mengandai tentang bagaimana jika Sunshine terlahir sebagai manusia, atau apa pun, paling tidak ada interaksi di antara mereka. Tapi Sunshine justru beranjak dan berpindah tempat.

Lagi, kala tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan. Ketika Hinata dari kamar mandi, dan Sunshine tengah berjalan menuju ke sana. Tidak ada angin. Tidak ada hujan. Begitu Hinata hendak melambaikan tangan dan membuka suara, Sunshine langsung memutar langkah. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik dinding yang dia tembus.

Apa yang terjadi?

Berusaha menganggap ini baik-baik saja, mana bisa? Hal ini terlalu nyata untuk dapat disamarkan otaknya. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu rutinitas hidupnya. Sikap-sikap konyol Sunshine yang menyebalkan, kenakalannya, dan kelihaian pria itu dalam membuatnya tertawa. Perubahan Sunshine menyisakan sepi. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan dengan hatinya yang terbiasa berdua?

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

 _"Aku akan menghapus sepimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hinata."_

Dusta

Jika itu benar, lalu nyeri dalam dada ini apa? Menjanjikan omong kosong. Apakah menyenangkan, melambungkan hati seseorang kemudian menjatuhkannya?

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Kediaman Sunshine membuatnya sakit. Terlalu perih. Komputer yang selama ini menjadi teman setia bahkan ia campakkan.

Buku saku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana akhirnya tergeletak bersama catatan-catatan lain berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Seminggu sudah dirinya tak lagi bergelut dengan frasa-frasa perangkai kalimat dan menjadikannya sebuah buku yang cantik. Hinata lupa bagaimana menulis. Lupa bagaimana berpikir imajinatif. Lupa bagaimana menggali rasa dalam novel romantis yang ia buat. _Marry Sunshine._ Novelnya yang berakhir tragedi.

Hinata tersenyum getir, "Tidak benar _kan_ , jika itu juga terjadi pada diriku? Aku bukan Marry!"

Selama ini dia bertahan dengan harapan Sunshine akan berubah dan kembali seperti dulu. Nyatanya sampai detik ini, pria itu masih menjauhinya.

Hinata tak tahan lagi. Sesak dalam dadanya membuat tekadnya bulat untuk menemui pria itu dan membicarakan semua ini.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?_

 _Apa yang salah dari diriku?_

 _Apa kau hanya bermain-main denganku?_

Hinata butuh kepastian.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"Sunshine? Sunshine, di mana kau?"

Siang ini Hinata sengaja mencari keberadaan pria itu. Hinata berjalan berkeliling rumah hingga ke luar pagar depan, tetapi tak membuahkan hasil. Pria yang dicarinya tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hinata terus mencari. Ia kembali dua hingga tiga kali ke tempat yang sama demi menemukan pria itu. Hampir satu jam. Rehat sejenak, kembali mencari lagi, tapi keberuntungan agaknya belum berpihak padanya.

" _Haaah_ ..."

Hinata menghempaskan punggung pada hamparan rumput hijau di taman belakang rumah. Lelah, letih, tenggorokannya kering, menyatu jadi kombinasi pas yang menyiksa di bawah panas terik. Matahari berada tepat di atasnya. Di tengah-tengah langit. Di balik awan _cirrostratus_. Awan yang menyerupai selaput tipis tembus cahaya. Seperti tirai kelambu halus keputih-putihan, berbentuk cincin yang mengelilingi matahari.

Hinata memandang lurus. Begitu pandangannya bergerak ke atap rumah, ia melihat sosok Sunshine yang sedang duduk. Mata pria itu sama sepertinya, tengah memperhatikan langit.

 _"Sunshine?"_

Hinata bergumam, lantas tersentak dan langsung duduk. Matanya membulat dan dengan segera ia berdiri, lalu berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sunshine!"

Pria itu hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke langit biru.

Hinata tentu kesal. Ia sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, dan sekarang ia malah diabaikan. Meski begitu, Hinata tidak boleh lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Ia butuh penjelasan dari pria itu.

"Sunshine turunlah! Aku mau bicara."

Sunshine bergeming.

Hal ini jelas membuat kekesalan Hinata bertambah.

"Kau yang turun, atau aku yang naik ke sana?"

"…."

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku untuk ini."

Hinata menggulung lengan kausnya. Ia berjalan menuju gudang penyimpanan perkakas yang masih satu area di tempat itu. Sembari berjalan, Hinata terus berbicara. Ia menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Sunshine yang dengan sengaja menghindarinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Jika aku memiliki kesalahan, bukan begini caranya. Katakan langsung padaku, Sunshine. Jangan seenaknya diam! Apa menurutmu diabaikan itu menyenangkan? Jelaskan mengapa kau seperti ini!" Hinata membawa tangga lipat dari dalam gudang. Ia memosisikan tangga tersebut tepat di bawah atap di mana Sunshine duduk.

Terlihat Hinata yang kemudian memanjatnya. Tampak ia berjalan berjinjit setibanya di atas. Hinata mendekati pria itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sunshine sebatas melirik Hinata yang kini telah berdiri di depannya tanpa sekecap berucap.

"Jawab aku! Jangan diam saja! Mengapa kau berubah?"

Sunshine membuang napas yang baru ia hirup. "Aku tidak ada masalah, Hinata. Mengapa kau berpikiran semacam itu?"

"Tidak ada?" Hinata agak menundukkan badannya. Membuat kaus berleher rendah yang ia kenakan sedikit turun dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya.

Dengan wajah agak memerah, Sunshine menoleh ke arah lain. Pada cerobong asap rumah itu.

"...?"

"Sikapmu berubah total. Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"

"…."

"Jawab aku, Sunshine! Jangan diam saja! Jangan terus diam!"

"Mungkin kau yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu perasa."

Hinata kesal. Sekarang Sunshine justru menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Pandang aku jika kita sedang berbicara!" Hinata menarik leher _sweater_ Sunshine hingga wajah pria itu menghadapnya dengan jarak yang cukup tipis sekarang.

"Kau berubah. Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Seolah-olah menghindariku, kenapa Sunshine?"

Sepasang mata Sunshine membola. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat bagaimana mata gadis di hadapannya, yang sekarang tengah mencengkeram kuat leher _sweater_ nya, berkaca-kaca dengan air mata menyusuri pipi.

"Hinata?"

Bahkan gadis itu sampai rela naik ke atap demi dirinya. Hal yang pasti tak biasa Hinata lakukan.

"... Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu, Sunshine?"

"..."

Sunshine meneguk ludah. Ia telah membuat gadis yang ia sayangi menangis.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Kau bisa cerita padaku jika ada masalah. Ada apa sebenarnya, Sunshine?"

"..."

Sunshine masih belum dapat membuka suara. Bibirnya ia tahan untuk mengucap kata-kata yang boleh jadi akan menyakiti gadis itu, termasuk hatinya sendiri. Ia mencoba menahan tangannya agar tak bergerak mengusap bahu gadis itu. Jika itu ia lakukan, yang ada ia pasti sudah membawa gadis di hadapannya tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sunshine, jelaskan padaku! Jelaskan mengapa kau menghindari-"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sunshine mendorong tubuh Hinata.

"..."

Netra Hinata tak ayal membulat selebar-lebarnya. Ia tak merasakan apa pun yang menjadi bantal ketika ia terjatuh. Hanya angin. Sunshine mendorongnya dari atap, terjun bebas ke bawah sana ...

 _"Sun-shine? Kenapa?"_

Sepasang sayap Sunshine mengepak. Ia terbang turun, menarik lengan Hinata dan membopongnya.

Sesampai di bawah ia segera menurunkan gadis itu. "Di sini lebih aman. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko kau terjatuh dari sana nantinya."

Netra Sunshine melirik ke atas.

"Sunshine?"

"Apa?"

"…."

Lagi-lagi dia berpaling. Hanya saja, sekarang Sunshine terlihat menggigit sudut bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi! Aku tidak mungkin selalu menyelamatkanmu."

"Sunshine?"

"Kau mengerti tidak?"

Kali ini Sunshine menggertak Hinata dengan raut wajah yang serius. Hinata tak mengerti. Kenapa Sunshine tak mau menjelaskan dan lebih terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan? Padahal dia sendiri yang melakukan itu. Lantas, kenapa dia juga yang sulit untuk menjelaskan?

"Bisa berhenti membicarakan ini? Aku naik ke atap karena kau memaksaku. Aku sudah berusaha memanggil-manggilmu, tapi kau tetap tak mau turun. Sekarang jawab aku, Sunshine! Kenapa kau terkesan menghindariku?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa?"

"Berhenti bertanya itu padaku!"

"Sunshine?"

"Berhentilah mengangguku! Urus hidupmu sendiri, Hinata!"

Sunshine melebarkan sayapnya, ia terbang ke atas, entah ke mana.

"…."

Di bawah sana Hinata masih tertunduk. Ia tidak kuat untuk mengangkat wajah. Air matanya terus berurai dari pelupuk. Mata yang sembab. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit teramat sangat.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Tanpa rasa tiga hari sudah mereka saling diam. Membisu kala tanpa sengaja bertemu, dan berusaha untuk saling tak menghiraukan.

Rasanya peribahasa nasi menjadi bubur cukup pas menggambarkan ini. Bubur tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi nasi, pun teksturnya cukup berbeda ketika dinikmati.

Sunshine berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu utama. Mondar-mandir, sesekali matanya melirik jam yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Hatinya resah lantaran sampai detik ini Hinata belum juga pulang. Tak biasanya, gadis bermata sayu itu pergi pagi hingga larut begini masih belum kembali.

Sunshine merasakan hatinya tak bisa tenang. Padahal Hinata selalu pulang sebelum jam makan siang karena dia memang lebih suka makan masakan sendiri dibanding membelinya di luar.

Akan tetapi hari ini berbeda. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang sehingga membuatnya belum juga kembali ke rumah.

Sunshine mendecih. Batinnya merutuk, mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemarin ia terlalu keras terhadap gadis itu. Ia tak berpikir, jika bentakannya pada gadis tersebut membuat mereka tak saling bicara seperti ini. Pertengkaran kemarin, boleh jadi mendorong Hinata ke titik lelahnya. Hingga gadis itu merasa penat untuk berdebat lagi, akhirnya memilih mengunci suara dan abai pada semuanya.

Bukan ego Sunshine tinggi atau tak mau meminta maaf. Sunshine hanya takut bila ia mendekati gadis itu lagi, perasaannya bakal bertambah besar dan meluap-luap. Ia akan semakin sulit melupakan Hinata jika itu terjadi. Rasanya seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah papan kayu, di atas batu yang sisi kanan dan kirinya merupakan jurang. Mana yang ia pilih? Terus seperti ini dan tetap terluka, atau mencari gadis itu dan ia sulit melupa?

Suara petir tiba-tiba menggelegar. Sunshine baru sadar di luar sana hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kilatannya seperti lidah api seolah tengah mencari-cari mangsa. Sunshine ingat. Hinata sangat membenci fenomena alam yang satu ini.

" _Tch_ ," Sunshine menggigit bibirnya ragu. Pikirannya melayang pada bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Apakah dia sedang terjebak hujan di luar sana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia ketakutan? Dan, di mana Hinata bersembunyi sekarang?

Tidak. Tak seharusnya Sunshine membuang waktu dengan memikirkan ini. Ia seharusnya segera keluar dan mencari gadis itu sampai ketemu.

"Persetan!"

Sunshine berteriak. Dia berlari keluar rumah, merentangkan sayapnya lebar, dan terbang menembus terpaan air yang ditumpahkan oleh langit.

Perih ...

Perih sekali ...

Sunshine lupa sayapnya amat lemah dengan air hujan, apalagi dalam kondisi sederas ini.

Tapi di lain pihak ia juga harus segera menemukan gadis itu. Hinata pasti sangat ketakutan.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Hinata menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Meniupnya, berusaha memperoleh kehangatan dari sana.

Memasuki penghujung musim semi, hujan memang kerap turun dan sulit ditebak. Serupa hari ini. Harusnya ia tak percaya penuh prakiraan cuaca yang ditayangkan televisi bahwa sepanjang hari langit akan cerah. Nyatanya ketika ia akan pulang, hujan justru turun dengan derasnya.

Hinata duduk di emperan kantor penerbit. Tempat itu tutup setengah jam yang lalu sehingga terpaksa ia duduk di luar. Menekuk lutut, dan memeluknya. Hinata membenamkan wajah pada kedua lengan.

Hujan begini apa Sunshine tidak mengkhawatirkannya?

"Dasar jahat!" Hardik Hinata pada udara kosong di umurnya baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan yang semacam ini. Rasa kecewa, rasa sakit, dan sesak dalam waktu bersamaan di bagian dada.

Pertengkaran kemarin, jika ia kembali mengingatnya, rasanya jadi tak ingin pulang. Masa bodoh pada hujan, petir, kilat, guruh, atau apapun. Sunshine benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Setelah membuat hatiku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, kemudian menjauhiku. Hatiku bukan mainan. Kau keterlaluan, Sunshine!"

Air matanya merambah lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia melihat hujan akhirnya sedikit reda. Buru-buru Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan lengan, dan lekas berdiri. Jika menunggu hujan benar-benar berhenti, bisa jadi ia di sini sampai pagi.

"Tidak ... tidak ..."

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Berlindung di bawah tasnya, ia berlari ke depan untuk mencari taksi. Ia melambaikan tangan pada _hackney_ yang melintas. Taksi hitam ikonik, khas negara berjuluk _The Black Country_ ini.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Setelah membayar beberapa _pounds_ , Hinata turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya.

Bergegas ia membuka pintu gerbang. Bajunya telah basah, dan ini menuntutnya segera berganti atau memilih masuk angin.

Dingin. Tengkuk Hinata bergidik. Ia melepas sepatunya di depan, dan menjinjingnya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk dicuci.

Sepanjang ia menuju kamar; melewati ruang tamu, ruang perapian, dan dapur, tak ia dapati Sunshine duduk di salah satu ruangan itu. Rumah juga terlihat sepi.

 _Ke mana Sunshine?_

 _Ah, lebih baik_ _ia ber_ _ganti baju dulu. Mungkin_ _Sunshine_ _ada di lantai atas_ _._

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Angin berembus kencang. Untunglah Hinata memilih pulang tadi. Jika tidak, pasti sekarang ia terjebak hujan angin.

Petir memang telah berhenti bergemuruh. Namun angin kencang tidak kalah menakutkan dari suara petir. Skalanya memang masih di bawah badai _Ophelia_ yang memiliki kecepatan hingga 70 mil per jam, atau badai _Aileen_ yang membawa angin dengan sangat kuat hingga 65 mil per jam.

Hujan angin ini cukup membuat pohon-pohon di sekitar rumahnya berisik. Suara yang dihasilkan membuat mata Hinata sulit memejam.

 _Uhuk ... uhuk ..._ _._

Suara itu berasal dari luar jendelanya. Suara orang terbatuk. _"Siapa?"_ Hinata membatin. Siapa yang hujan-hujan begini berada di luar rumahnya?

Hinata turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang ditutup tirai itu. Bayang sosok besar terpantul melalui tirai yang terkena sorot cahaya lampu.

Hinata ragu-ragu membukanya. Jangan-jangan pencuri, atau malah justru hantu? Ia meneguk ludah. Menggeser jendela kamarnya pelan-pelan.

"Sunshine?"

Membelalak mata Hinata selepas tahu siapa yang berada di depan jendela kamarnya.

Sunshine, dia terduduk lemah. Kepalanya menunduk. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Sekujur badannya basah. Sepasang sayapnya pun terlihat layu tak berdaya.

"Sun-Sunshine, apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata yang cemas langsung mendekati tubuh Sunshine. Keterkejutannya bertambah kala ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening pria itu, suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi. Hinata harus segera mengganti pakaian Sunshine yang basah. Pria itu harus di bawah selimut yang hangat.

Hinata menarik bahu Sunshine kuat-kuat. Ia berniat membawa Sunshine masuk ke dalam kamar. Hinata tidak peduli meski tubuh lelaki itu basah dan sangat berat.

Hinata menggeser jendela kamarnya. Tergopoh-gopoh ia merangkul bahu yang memiliki lebar dua kali miliknya. Hinata membawa Sunshine ke ranjang. Satu dalam pikirannya, bagaimana agar pria itu selamat.

"Ber-tahanlah ... bertahanlah Sunshine!"

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

" _A-ah_ ..."

Ia masih memegangi silau. Matanya memicing menangkap cahaya dari jendela kaca yang tirainya membuka.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba bangkit. Duduk, dan menyandarkan punggung. Harum bunga mawar berasal dari pot kecil di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur. Sunshine mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar ini sangat familier.

Meja kerja dengan buku-buku berserak, khas sekali dengan meja kerja Hinata yang tidak pernah rapi. Lalu komputer tua itu. Hinata selalu marah-marah ketika benda berharga tersebut terpaksa dibawa tukang servis.

"Aku ..."

"Sunshine?"

Sunshine agak menurunkan pandangan. Ke arah Hinata duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang, melipat _sweater_ nya yang entah kenapa ada di tangan perempuan itu.

Sunshine menunduk melihat baju yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang, dan celana formal berwarna cokelat.

"Itu baju ayahku. Semalam bajumu basah. Aku terpaksa menggantinya."

Sunshine baru ingat. Semalam, di tengah hujan deras, ia mencari-cari Hinata dan tak ketemu. Yang ada justru sayapnya kelelahan. Ia akhirnya pulang, tapi begitu mendaratkan diri, ia justru jatuh di balkon rumah sebelum sempat masuk.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Hinata memegang kening Sunshine. Hatinya lega karena suhu tubuh pria itu kembali normal.

"Syukurlah demammu turun, Sunshine. Aku tidak tahu jika iblis juga bisa sakit. _Hehehe_ ..." Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Melihat wajah perempuan yang pernah ia sakiti, terasa sembilu kembali menusuk hatinya. Kemarin ia terlalu kasar pada gadis itu. Dan sekarang, dialah yang justru menolongnya.

Hinata juga mencuci bajunya. Bahkan _sweater_ tersebut telah terlipat rapi dan siap ia pakai kembali.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Sunshine bertanya.

" _Hmm_ ...?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah kemarin aku berkata buruk padamu?"

"Lalu?" Sebelah tangan Hinata meraba punggung tangan kanan Sunshine. "Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu kesakitan di luar sana?"

"…."

Hinata menghela napas.

"Saat aku melihat kondisimu, yang kupikirkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuh makhluk sepertimu. Kau ingin aku bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dengan membalas apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…."

"Sunshine, apa kau nyaman dengan situasi ini? Kita seperti dua orang yang tak saling mengenal. Kalau aku, jujur tidak tahan, Sunshine. Kau terus menghindar, menghindar, tanpa sedikit memberi penjelasan. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berubah? Tidakkah ini juga mengganjal pikiranmu? Apa kau merasa dengan terus seperti ini semua akan baik-baik saja? Tidak, Sunshine. Kau membuatnya jadi lebih buruk."

"Hinata, aku ..."

"Apa? Kau mau bilang agar aku mengurus hidupku sendiri? Kau mau agar aku tak menemuimu? Apa aku seperti bakteri pengganggu, Sunshine? Aku tidak tahu, kau kekal, atau terjadi sesuatu bila semalam aku membiarkanmu. Yang jelas aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang kusayang menderita."

"…?"

Buru-buru Hinata menutup mulut. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Lu-lupakan!" Bersemu merah pipi gembilnya seraya mengalihkan pandang ke jendela.

"Kau berucap apa tadi?" Sunshine mencoba memastikan.

"Apa?"

"Yang baru kau ucapkan, Hinata."

Bibir Hinata cemberut, "Aku berucap apa?"

" _Hmm_ ..."

Iris lavender pucatnya melebar. Dengan cepat Sunshine meraih tangan Hinata, menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sunshine?"

"Kau sayang padaku, _kan_?"

"A-a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau menyayangiku,"

"Ti-tidak, itu tidak benar."

"dan kau mencintaiku?"

 _Deg_.

Berdebar jantungnya seketika. _Hei_ , kenapa harus mengelak? Bukankah dari dasar hatimu kau memang mencintainya? Kenapa kau terus menyangkal, Hinata?

Sisi lain Hinata berbicara. Ia memang mencintai pria itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. Tidak ada yang salah bila seorang gadis berani mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dulu.

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, Sunshine."

Sunshine melepas pelukannya pelan-pelan. Matanya menatap sepasang iris yang selama ini sukses membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Sungguh?" Sunshine menempelkan kening pada dahi Hinata.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ragukan dariku, Sunshine."

Hinata mendorong tubuh lelaki itu ke belakang. Sunshine terkejut Hinata kini duduk di atas tubuhnya. Satu tangannya bergerak melepas satu kancing. Ia menyibak rambutnya ke samping, memperlihatkan leher mulusnya kepada pria itu.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan. Kau membutuhkan energi _kan_?"

Sunshine meneguk ludah. Darahnya berdesir melihat batang leher yang siap ia gigit. Bau darah gadis itu menyeruak, mencumbu indera penciumannya. Setetes saja pasti sangat nikmat.

"Kau menginginkannya ka-"

Sunshine menarik tangan Hinata sebelum gadis cantik itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dari posisinya, Sunshine mengisap leher Hinata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Cuaca malam ini cerah. Bintang bertabur di langit mengelilingi purnama.

Lega rasanya tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, atau melarikan diri ketika berjumpa dengan sang gadis pujaan. Sekarang mereka bahkan dapat saling menggenggam dan menghangatkan.

Dari balkon rumah, keduanya menikmati pemandangan ini. Jemari Sunshine menggapai tangan Hinata dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sana.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Sunshine berujung pada satu tarikan alis kanan Hinata.

"Kemana?"

Sunshine menatap gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Nanti juga tahu."

Perasaannya saja atau memang Hinata menyapukan sedikit bedak dan perona pipi di wajah. Malam ini, dia terlihat begitu cantik.

"Sunshine!"

Tanpa aba-aba Sunshine menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia membawanya terbang, melintasi rumah-rumah penduduk, dan hamparan bunga yang terlihat cantik tersorot cahaya keemasan sang bulan.

Mereka membelah gelita di bawah purnama sempurna. Kilau iris Sunshine menatap depan. Pada tujuannya, suatu tempat di tepi danau yang indah.

Sunshine menghentikan kepakan sayapnya dan mulai melaju rendah. Ia membawa Hinata turun. Gadis itu pun mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

Danau ini, tempat yang sama sekali belum ia kunjungi. Penuh dengan belukar dan bunga-bunga liar, tapi menumbuhkan kesan elok tersendiri. Apalagi di sini terdapat cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran. Tempat ini layaknya festival lampion dengan ukuran mini.

Hinata sempat dibuat tak berkedip. Matanya takjub menatap pemandangan indah di depannya, sebelum tubuhnya menegang karena Sunshine tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Sunshine meletakkan dagu pada bahunya.

"Sunshine?"

Tangan pria itu melingkari perut Hinata.

"Sebentar saja," lirihnya serak.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Hinata tak mengerti. Hanya saja, rasanya begitu nyaman. Tubuh jangkung Sunshine menghangatkannya.

"Hinata ..."

Sunshine merenggangkan pelukannya. Memutar tubuh Hinata agar mereka saling menghadap. Ia amati setiap jengkal fisik Hinata dengan pandangan memuja. Dari kepala, sampai setengah badan. Lalu kembali pada sepasang mata ametis yang memabukkan itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sunshine menarik pelan dagu wanitanya. Memotong jarak. Tersisa beberapa senti yang membuat Sunshine mampu merasakan embusan napas Hinata.

Hangat.

Hinata bingung. Terimakasih untuk apa?

"Terima kasih, kau berikan kehidupan ini padaku," kali ini tangan Sunshine bergerak menyusuri pipi gadis itu. Pipi yang halus dan putih.

"Sunshine?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Tangannya beralih menyentuh bibir.

Ada yang aneh di sana. Perlahan-lahan cahaya keemasan menguar dari tubuhnya. Bayangnya sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

Sunshine mendekatkan bibir, tinggal beberapa senti untuk mengecup bibir ranum gadis itu. Merasakan manis dari bibir lembut yang ingin ia kecup lama.

Namun, keberadaannya kian menghilang. Sosoknya perlahan-lahan memudar ...

"Kau tahu, aku sebatas bayang dari rasa sepimu."

"…."

Netra Hinata membulat untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku fantasi dari novel yang kau buat. Aku Sunshine. Aku tidak nyata. Tapi novel itu akhirnya menyelamatkanmu."

Seolah sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Hinata mulai menitikkan air mata. Tubuhnya masih terasa lumpuh, tak mampu mengeluarkan gerakan apa pun.

Sunshine mendekat.

Bibir tipisnya mendarat lembut, menyalurkan sensasi hangat yang tiada terkira.

Dan ketika Hinata telah sadar penuh dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menangis. Tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan Sunshine.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

Sosok itu menghilang dengan sempurna.

Pada akhirnya, yang Hinata peluk adalah angin.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 _Chapter_ terakhir dai Marry Sunshine

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Chara_ yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **ft.**_

 **Kimono'z**

 _present_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 6**

Kakinya menyusuri setapak berbatu. Jalanan yang masih berbentuk tanah, kadang di beberapa sisi ditumbuhi rumput liar.

Purnama masih setia menemani langkahnya. Purnama seolah tak membiarkannya seorang diri. Dia hanya memiliki purnama sebagai teman. Melalui jalanan di tengah hutan, yang benar-benar sepi dan ia seorang melintasinya.

Pandangan mata gadis berambut panjang itu kosong. Namun netranya sembab. Pipi gembilnya memerah bukan sebab merona, lantaran ia terlalu banyak menangis.

Hinata kembali ke rumah dengan langkah tak berdaya. Kaki kurusnya ia paksa melangkah jengkal demi jengkal, demi menghapus jarak antara hutan dan tempat tinggalnya di Clovely. Air matanya baru berhenti berurai beberapa menit lalu.

Setiba di depan pagar putih kediamannya, ia menoleh. Berharap sepasang sayap Sunshine mengepak dan menyapa. Namun sekali lagi ia harus mengubur itu. Sunshine hanya bayangannya. Sunshine bukan makhluk nyata. Ia serupa ilusi optis yang terlahir dari imajinasinya.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Lalu, ketika seseorang mengenal cinta, dia juga harus berteman dengan patah hati.

Dulu ada satu dari lukisan yang sedang ayahnya kerjakan, membuatnya penasaran. Lukisan separuh wajah seorang gadis dan separuhnya lagi seperti debu yang pelan-pelan diterbangkan angin. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang yang dikepang rapi. Matanya memejam dengan bintik-bintik di wajah manisnya.

 _"Ayah mengenalnya?"_ tanya Hinata saat itu.

Sang ayah menggeleng dan melanjutkan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. Hinata yang berusia 12 tahun dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Berjongkok di samping sang ayah yang duduk di kursi pendek, Hinata kembali bertanya.

 _"Pesanan seseorang?"_

Ayahnya menggeleng lagi. Warna hitam ia campur dengan putih agar menghasilkan warna yang baru, abu-abu. Kesan kelam tergambar di atas kanvas. Membubuhkan rasa pedih pada lukisan kepala yang digarapnya.

 _"Lalu?"_ Sepertinya Hinata tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum sang ayah menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

 _"Dia wanita yang sedang patah hati. Sosoknya terinspirasi dari gadis muda yang ayah jumpa dua bulan lalu. Dia menangis setelah sebelumnya bertengkar dengan seorang pria."_

 _"Mereka sepasang kekasih? Dari mana ayah tahu?"_

 _"Mereka bertengkar di depan ayah, Hinata. Jelas ayah mendengar ucapan mereka."_

 _"Hmm ... aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang dewasa bisa jatuh cinta? Apa yang menarik dari seorang pria, Ayah? Dan kenapa cinta dapat berujung pertengkaran? Ayah mencintaiku, tapi_ _A_ _yah tak pernah marah padaku. Lalu mengapa mereka tidak bisa seperti Ayah? Mencintai tanpa menyakiti."_

 _"Karena percintaan orang dewasa bukan seperti cinta seorang ayah pada anaknya, Hinata. Sangat berbeda. Jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis cenderung membangkitkan ego untuk memiliki. Dan hati tidak suka bila hal itu terganggu. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang, seperti kamu menemukan boneka baru yang tak ingin kamu tinggalkan dan ingin selalu kamu semua hal memiliki masanya bukan? Boneka juga bisa rusak. Sama seperti cinta. Perasaan sangat rapuh pada sejumlah hal. Jika suatu saat nanti, kamu merasakan hatimu telah jatuh pada seseorang, maka bersiaplah bangkit ketika orang itu tidak menangkapmu. Jatuh cintalah sewajarnya, sakit hati lah sewajarnya, dan berdamailah dengan patah hati. Maka hatimu akan cepat kembali baik."_

 _"Hmm ... jatuh cinta sewajarnya ya?"_

Seharusnya, ia menuruti nasihat ayahnya hari itu. Bukan malah menjatuhkan rasa dengan penuh.

Sepanjang malam, sepanjang ia terjaga, ia selalu mengingat kejadian di mana Sunshine menghilang. Hari demi hari Hinata jalani tanpa ada semangat pun gairah. Novelnya terbengkalai, pekerjaan rumah terabaikan. Makan hanya jika perutnya sudah mulai terasa sakit.

Kosong

Hampa

Tidak ada dorongan sama sekali untuk dirinya hidup. Tidak ada pemicu baginya bertahan pada dunia yang selalu memberikan rasa sepi. Sepanjang hari ia habiskan dengan tidur, tidur, dan tidur, menghabiskan waktunya di kamar bak seorang introver.

Hinata kembali merasakan sesak menyergap hati. Kala ia melamun mengenang masa-masa indah bersama pria yang rupanya sebatas bayang imaji. Padahal sebelumnya, ia cukup nyaman berteman sepi. Memikirkan masalahnya seorang sendiri dan menghadapinya. Dulu dia begitu tangguh mengurai masalahnya seorang diri. Tapi sekarang, ia justru sering menangis, mengatai kebodohannya dengan jatuh cinta pada makhluk khayalan. Apakah dia sempat menjadi gila? Ataukah baru sekarang ia gila?

Hinata membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal. Hanya dengan membiasakan diri, suatu saat nanti, ia pasti kembali terbiasa tanpa pria itu.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik hingga mampu membuat jalanan di hadapannya mengalun. Meski begitu, tak mengurungkan langkah para pejalan kaki membelah trotoar. Suara klakson dan deru kendaraan bak musik indah yang nyaman di telinga. Sungguh, orang-orang harus pura-pura tuli demi ini.

Hari ini Hinata mendapat panggilan dari kantor penerbit. Bukunya konon menjadi _best seller_ dan akan dicetak ulang untuk kedua kali. Dengan malas, ia berjalan keluar rumah. Penampilannya sedikit tak terawat, wajah yang dibiarkan tanpa sapuan _make up_ , pucat, kantung mata tebal, dan baju yang sedikit lusuh. Ia seolah abai bila ini pertemuan penting.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

"25000 _poundsterling_?"

Mata Hinata berusaha meyakini bila nominal cek di tangannya adalah salah tulis. Ia tidak pernah memegang uang sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

"Maaf, mungkin Anda salah menulis angkanya?"

Wanita berambut merah jambu duduk di hadapannya berusaha meyakinkan Hinata jika tak ada kesalahan di sana.

"Tidak, Nona. Memang besarannya segitu."

" _A-aah_ ..." Hinata sampai-sampai tak dapat berbicara apapun.

Ternyata keperluan pihak penerbit ingin menemuinya adalah untuk menyerahkan royalti novel. Hal itu entah mengapa jadi penyemangat tersendiri. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Sunshine benar. Kesempatan selalu datang kapan pun, jika berkemauan keras. Berusaha dan terus semangat, maka kesempatan itu akan datang berulang kali.

Ya. Hinata tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Langkahnya pulang cukup berbeda dengan saat ia keluar rumah. Kaki jenjangnya membuat langkah mantap dan seolah setiap tapakannya memberikan satu semangat baru.

Kehidupan akan terus berjalan meski sebagian dari yang pernah ada di sisinya menghilang. Ia harus bertekad untuk bangkit. Terpuruk membuat keadaan semakin menyedihkan. Ia harus kembali mengatur hidup. Setelah ini, di hadapannya adalah mimpi-mimpi besar yang merajuk minta digapai.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Pagi pertama Hinata mulai dengan merapikan rumah yang mirip kapal pecah. Uang hasil penjualan novel sebagian ia belikan komputer baru. Orang-orang kerap menyebutnya sebagai laptop. Komputer jinjing yang dapat dibawa ke mana pun.

Hari demi hari ia lalui. Tak ada masa di mana Hinata berhenti menulis. Sudah beberapa novelnya ia kirim ke penerbit, dan semua diterima dengan baik. Kini namanya mulai melejit di dunia literator. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama itu selalu berjejer dengan nama penulis-penulis besar di rak buku _best seller_. Ia bahkan mulai diundang ke seminar-seminar kepenulisan.

Namanya kian harum saja ketika salah satu novelnya dicetak hampir 2 juta eksemplar. Kehidupan Hinata berubah total. Secara finansial, keuangannya bisa dibilang membaik. Namun semua itu tak membuat Hinata ingin pindah dari rumah tuanya di Clovely. Baginya, rumah tersebut menyimpan banyak kenangan. Tempat itu menjadi saksi di mana ia tumbuh jadi seorang penulis yang dikenal. Mungkin sekadar perbaikan di beberapa sisi agar tempat tinggalnya nyaman untuk dihuni, ditinggali.

* * *

 **MARRY SUNSHINE**

* * *

Salju yang menutupi pohon maple di halaman rumah mulai berguguran. Setelah musim dingin, akhirnya memasuki bulan Maret. Ia jadi lebih leluasa beraktivitas, mengingat matahari tak lagi muncul enam jam saja perhari. Durasinya balik lebih lama, sehingga rasa hangat lebih lama juga ia rasakan.

Memasuki musim semi, suhu udara menjadi dingin. Namun tak usah khawatir. Sebab seiring bulan berjalan, suhu bergerak kian hangat juga.

Yang menarik dari musim semi di Britania adalah berkumpulnya orang-orang di taman kota untuk berjemur. Mengunjungi kebun bunga, dan tak jarang saling bertukar buket.

Musim semi ialah lambang dari kehidupan. Sebuah musim yang memberi aura positif, serta semangat baru selepas musim dingin yang membekukan.

Hari ini Hinata memulai aktivitasnya dengan memasak. Daging beku, kentang, kubis, wortel, kacang polong, kecambah _B_ _russels_ digunakan sebagai bahan dasar. Bahan-bahan ini lantas dicincang dan selanjutnya digoreng. Ditambah kentang tumbuk dan dicampur sampai matang.

Sembari memasak, Hinata melirik arloji di pergelangannya. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan pihak penerbit. Masih dua jam lagi. Cukuplah, untuk sarapan, mandi sebelum pergi.

 _Tok ... tok ..._ _._

Ketukan pada pintu rumahnya membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitas sejenak.

 _"Siapa?"_

Hinata agak menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu dapur. Dan lagi-lagi ketukan pintu itu terdengar. Hinata kemudian mematikan kompornya, lantas segera mencuci tangan.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Hinata membuka pintu di hadapannya setelah beberapa detik berjalan. Jarak dari ruang tamu dan dapur memang tidak begitu jauh. Ya, rumah ini memang tak besar. Jadi itu wajar saja.

Ia melihat sepasang kaki mengenakan _sneakers_ hitam. Celana _jeans_ senada, dengan setelan jaket kulit dan kaus berwarna putih.

Bola matanya tak kuasa membelalak ketika menangkap sepasang mata sebiru lautan menatap ke arahnya.

Tubuh Hinata refleks bergerak mundur. Dua tangannya menutup mulut seolah sulit memercayai pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sosok pria berambut kuning, begitu sempurna dan tak ada beda dengan sosok Sunshine.

Rambut cepaknya, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi, dan yang paling penting, sepasang iris yang warnanya tak pernah berubah. Yang berbeda hanyalah lelaki itu kini tak memiliki dua tanduk di kepala.

Sosok serupa kini lebih mirip dengan manusia, atau memang dia adalah manusia?

Pria itu tersenyum.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan haru. Ia merasakan matanya memanas dan pelan-pelan berair.

"Permisi, benarkah ini rumah Hatake Sakumo?"

Tanpa _ba bi bu,_ Hinata menerjang tubuh jangkung pria itu.

"Sunshine!"

"No-Nona ..."

Pelukan Hinata menuai kerutan bingung pada dahi sang pria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"A-Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakumo mengerjapkan mata. Beberapa kali, sampai ia kembali dan duduk pelan menyandarkan punggung pada pohon pinus di belakangnya.

"Kau?"

" _Ah_ , perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku menemukan Paman di bawah jurang sana," pria itu menunjuk tanah curam tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Sakumo memegangi kepalanya. Ia baru ingat, kemarin ia hendak memetik bunga saron untuk pewarna lukisannya. Karena hujan dan medan yang licin, kakinya tergelincir, lantas terperosok.

"Kepala Paman masih sakit?" Tanya lelaki yang menyelamatkannya sembari mengapit pergelangan kaki kirinya menggunakan papan kayu kemudian mengikatnya dengan kain.

"Kaki Paman patah."

Sakumo terkejut begitu pria yang menolongnya mengangkat bahunya, dan pelan-pelan mengajak ia berjalan. Meski kaki kiri patah, tetapi kaki kanannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Pondokku tak jauh dari sini. Paman bisa beristirahat di sana," ucapnya tersenyum.

Laki-laki muda yang menolongnya rupanya seorang terapis sekaligus herbalis. Pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto itu berkata jika ia sering mengunjungi hutan untuk mencari tanaman-tanaman herbal.

Untung patah di pergelangan kaki Sakumo tidak terlalu parah. Sehingga perawatan cukup menggunakan gips dan olesan jahe sebagai peredam rasa sakit.

"Kau baik sekali, Nak." Sakumo berujar, "Padahal bisa saja aku orang jahat yang pura-pura terluka _kan_?"

Yang diajak berbicara tampak menoleh sebentar, dan kembali menumbuk beberapa tanaman herbal yang berhasil ia kumpulkan.

"Ketika seseorang mendedikasikan diri untuk kemanusiaan, maka jahat atau baik adalah urusan kedua. Hehehe. Bukankah begitu Paman?"

Sakumo merasa pria ini seperti matahari. Dia orang yang baik sekaligus mampu membawa kehangatan.

"Paman?" Ujar Naruto karena Sakumo malah terlihat bengong.

" _A-eh,_ ya, aku mendengarmu."

"Bagaimana, kaki Paman sudah terasa lebih baik?"

" _Hmm_ ... lumayan."

"Ya, tapi Paman masih perlu seminggu di sini sebelum kembali berjalan. Hari itu Paman sedang apa sampai terperosok?"

" _Oh_ itu, aku sedang mencari bahan untuk pewarna."

"…?"

"Aku seorang pelukis. Dan aku lebih suka pewarna alami."

" _W_ _aaah_ ... itu keren. Pasti sangat sulit mencarinya, _kan_?"

"Ya, kau benar, Nak. Tapi itu sepadan dengan harga lukisannya."

" _Haaaah_ , aku tahu itu, Paman."

Mata Sakumo memandang sekitar. Ia melihat beberapa toples dalam lemari kaca berisi bubuk tanaman herbal.

Tempat ini tidak begitu luas. Hanya ruang seperti tempat meracik obat, sebuah kamar, dan dapur kecil yang terlihat dari ruangan ini.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Sakumo masih mentolah-toleh ke sekitar.

"Seperti yang Paman lihat. Sedikit yang tertarik dengan berinteraksi langsung dengan alam. Aku satu-satunya Manusia yang menghuni hutan ini."

Naruto menggosok hidungnya.

"Hanya beberapa kali ke kota dalam sebulan untuk menjual obat-obatan."

" _Ah_ , begitu. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumahku. Cari saja namaku! Hatake Sakumo. Aku tinggal di Clovely."

"Clovely? Baiklah akan kucatat."

Dari pria itu, ayah Hinata membuat lukisan dengan judul Sunshine.


End file.
